Smile Jae
by Ami Cassiopeia
Summary: Yunho hanya terlalu mencintai Joongienya...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Smile Jae

Chapter 1

Genre : Angst

Cast : DBSK

Pairing : Yunjae Yoosu

FF pertama saya...jd harap maklum kalo berantakan...hehe...

check this out...

Yunho POV

Hei namaku Yunho, usiaku 22 tahun. Aku tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim. Ayahku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal karena kanker hati. Aku sendiri bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi dari anak keluarga Kim. Rumah ini sangat besar tapi terasa sangat sepi karena pemilik rumah ini tidak pernah ada di rumah kecuali "dia". Tuan Kim saat ini sedang berada di Paris untuk mengurus salah satu perusahaannya disana. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim berada di Jerman dengan alasan yang sama. Sudah 2 bulan mereka tidak pernah kembali ke rumah ini barang sekalipun.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda." Aku mendengar suara seorang pelayan tengah memberi salam. Pasti "dia" sudah pulang dari kantor. Benar saja, tanpa membalas salam dari pelayan tersebut "dia" langsung melenggang masuk ke ruang tengah dan menuju tangga untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Dia adalah anak semata wayang keluarga Kim namanya Joongie. Hehe..sebenarnya namanya Kim Jaejoong, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Joongie lagipula dia tidak pernah protes dengan itu. Dia pribadi yang dingin, sejak aku mengenalnya sekitar 12 tahun yang lalu tak pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya tersenyum. Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia seperti itu. Dia hanya takut berteman karena pada akhirnya dia akan berpisah dengan temannya itu. Dia takut merasa nyaman pada seseorang dan berteman dengan orang itu namun pada akhirnya harus berpisah dan selalu dengan alasan yang sama yaitu Tuan Kim. Tuan Kim tidak suka Joongie memiliki teman karena dia berpikir mungkin temannya adalah anak dari musuh bisnisnya yang akan menghancurkan kerajaan bisnisnya. Joongie hanya diperbolehkan untuk sekolah dan sekarang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milik keluarganya di Seoul.

Yunho POV end

Author POV

"Malam Joongie..."sapa Yunho ramah plus killer smilenya yang dapat melelehkan hati yeoja manapun yang melihatnya. Sayangnya Jaejoong adalah namja jadi dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia mengabaikan begitu saja salam Yunho lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Cepat mandi dan turun ke bawah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untukmu" ucap Yunho yang tidak pernah putus asa untuk mengajak Joongie nya berinteraksi, dan tentu masih dengan senyum yang lebih lebar lagi.

Meskipun Yunho termasuk pelayan di rumah itu, namun Yunho tak pernah berbicara formal pada Jae, tapi Jae tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya atau malah tidak peduli?

Sudah 30 menit tapi Jae tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Yunho yang tidak ingin Joongienya sakit karena telat makan, membawa makanan tersebut ke kamar Jae. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar Jae tapi tidak ada jawaban. Yunho merasa takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Jae, jadi dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Jae yang tidak pernah dikunci.

Yunho menarik nafas lega melihat Jae sedang duduk di kasur king size nya dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Setidaknya Jae baik-baik saja itu pikir Yunho.

"Joongie aku bawakan makan malammu. Makan dulu baru kerja lagi. Ah tidak, makan dulu lalu tidur. Pekerjaannmu bisa kau kerjakan besok. Kau pasti lelah." bujuk Yunho lembut.

"Aku tidak lapar. Kerjaanku banyak." jawab Jae dingin.

"Tapi kan kau sudah bekerja di kantor, masa di rumah harus bekerja juga?" bujuk Yunho lagi.

"Bisa tidak kau keluar saja! Aku sibuk!" jawab Jae dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus memastikanmu makan dulu dan tidur baru aku keluar." jawab Yunho berani.

"Terserah!" jawab Jae tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari laptopnya.

"Ya sudah aku tetap disini, berdiri sampai kau mau makan dan tidur." sahut Yunho keras kepala.

Suasana pun menjadi hening karena Yunho tetap bersikeras tidak mau keluar dari kamar Jae.

Jae POV

Dia itu kenapa sih, selalu saja begini. Apa dia sadar kalau dia seperti ini terus, dia akan terluka? Tapi apa peduliku. Ah terserahlah dy mau berdiri sampai 50 tahun lagi juga terserah. Aku melirik Yunho, dia keliatan sedikit pucat. Dia kenapa ya? Aku melihat jam di laptopku dan ternyata sudah jam 10, berarti dia sudah berdiri disitu selama 3 jam. Lama-lama kasian juga, tapi terserahlah toh dia sendiri yang mau.

Aduh kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali. Dari tadi siang pusingnya tidak hilang-hilang. Mataku juga berat dan panas. Lhoh kenapa pandanganku mengabur begini sih. Tess... Loh apa ini. Aku memegang hidungku dan aku lihat...darah.

Jae POV end

Author POV

"Darah..." Yunho yang melihat ada darah yang menetes di laptop Jae langsung spontan melihat ke arah Jae yang sedang memegangi hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa Jae?" Yunho yang agak panik langsung memegang kening Jae, dan benar saja Joongie nya demam. Dia langsung menaruh nampan berisi makanan yang sedari tadi dibawanya di meja di samping tempat tidur Jae dan mengambil (sedikit dengan paksaan) laptop Jae dari Pangkuan Jae dan diletakkan di meja dekat jendela kamar Jae.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau sekarang demam dan mimisan. Kau harus makan ini walau sesuap lalu minum obat dan tidur, aku akan mengompres dan menjagamu. Tidak ada kata mengerjakan pekerjaan, sibuk dan penolakan lagi. Atau kau tidak mau sembuh dan kerjaanmu makin terbengkalai karena kau sakit!" perintah Yunho tegas.

Jae yang merasa bahwa perkataan Yunho ada benarnya hanya menurut saja. Dia memakan 3 suap makanan yang tadi dibawa Yunho lalu meminum obat penurun demam yang diambilkan Yunho dan berbaring di kasurnya. Yunho langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk yang agak besar dan segera mengisinya dengan air dingin. Tidak lupa ia mengambil handuk kering dan langsung menuju kamar Jae. Sesampainya di kamar Jae, Yunho langsung mengompres Jae. Jae sudah tidur akibat efek obat penurun demam yang tadi diminumnya.

Yunho yang duduk disamping tempat tidur Jae, dengan lembut mengompres kening Jae dan membersihkan bekas darah mimisan yang masih tersisa di atas bibir Jae.

Saat tengah merawat Jae tiba-tiba Yunho merasa sakit yang amat sangat di daerah ulu hatinya.

"Arrrgghhhhh..." erang Yunho sambil meremas perutnya tepat dibagian ulu hatinya.

"Aku lupa minum obat...ah sakit sekali..." ucap Yunho lirih sambil menahan sakit.

Saat Yunho akan beranjak dari kursinya untuk menuju kamarnya dan mengambil obatnya, tiba-tiba tangan Jae langsung menggenggam tangan Yunho erat.

"Jangan...kumohon..." ucap Jae lirih karena mengigau.

Yunho yang sudah kesakitan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya karena tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana padahal ia semakin kesakitan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, genggaman tangan Jae mulai merenggang dan akhirnya melepaskan tangan Yunho. Yunho langsung bangkit dari kursinya untuk menuju kamarnya mengambil obatnya. Tapi belum ada selangkah tiba-tiba

"Hoeekk,..." Yunho muntah dan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hoekkk..." Yunho muntah lagi dan semakin banyak darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sampai ada yang menetes di lantai kamar jae tempat ia berdiri.

Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berjalan lunglai sambil memgangi perut dan mulutnya menuju kamarnya untuk meminum obatnya.

Sesampainya Yunho di kamarnya, ia langsung membuka laci kamarnya dan meminum obatnya. Sakitnya tidak langsung hilang tapi cukup berkurang.

"Ayo Yunho, kau harus kuat. Jae sedang sakit dan kau harus merawatnya. Bukankah kau mencintainya." batin Yunho. Ya benar, Yunho memang mencintai Jae entah sejak kapan.

Yunho yang sudah merasa agak baikan kembali lagi ke kamar Jae untuk kembali merawat Jae. Saat sudah ada di sisi tempat tidur Jae, Yunho melihat ada bercak darah hasil muntahannya dan langsung mengambil tisu untuk membersihkannya. Setalah selesai Yunho kembali duduk di kursi disamping tempat tidur Jae dan tertidur.

Matahari mulai meninggi menyinari 2 anak manusia yang masih enggan beranjak dari dunia mimpinya. Tapi sepertinya ada satu diantara keduanya yang terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela kordin jendela kamar Jae. Yunho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Yunho langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Jae. Sudah tidak demam. Tapi karena belum puas, ia mengambil termometer dan mengukur suhu tubuh Jae. Dan ternyata benar suhu tubuh Jae sudah kembali ke normal.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh jae. Tidak sia-sia aku menjagamu semalaman." ucap Yunho lega.

Yunho langsung beranjak dari kursi dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Jae mengingat tadi malam Jae hanya memakan 3 suap dari makan malam yang dibuat Yunho. Dia dengan cekatan menyiapkan bumbu dan memasak bubur ayam untuk Jae mengingat mungkin lidah Jae masih pahit.

Setelah selesai Yunho langsung membawa nampan berisi bubur dan susu hangat ke kamar Jae. Saat membuka pintu kamar Jae, ternyata Jae sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya dengan mata yang masih setengah sadar.

"Pagi Jae, bagaimana masih pusing?" tanya Yunho ramah sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak" jawab Jae singkat.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau menjawabnya sambil tersenyum sebagai tanda kau bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kau sudah sembuh."

"..."

"Ini sarapan, dimakan dulu lalu minum susunya, aku akan menyiapkan baju kantor dan air hangat. Kau pasti tidak akan mau kalau ku suruh istirahat dulu." ucap Yunho lembut dan masih dengan senyum andalannya.

"..." Jae tidak menjawab tapi mengambil sendok yang ada di nampan di pangkuannya dan menyendok bubur yang telah dibuatkan Yunho.

'Kenapa masakannya tidak ada yang tidak enak sih, padahal lidahku masih pahit tapi bubur ini tetap enak. Dan kenapa dia masih mau saja merawatku. Dasar Jung pabo!' batin Jae.

Tanpa disadari ujung bibir Jae sedikit bergerak membentuk senyuman yang sangat singkat.

Meskipun sangat singkat, namun Yunho menangkap gerakan itu, tapi dia diam saja tidak menunjukkan kalau dia tau Jae tersenyum.

'Liat saja Joongie, aku akan membuatmu tersenyum kembali seperti dalam foto itu.' batin Yunho yakin sambil melihat ke foto yang terpajang di dinding kamar Jae yang menunjukkan Jae kecil sedang ada di taman belakang rumahnya sambil memeluk bola.

"Makan yang banyak ya Joongie, aku akan menyiapkan keperluan kerjamu." ucap Yunho menuju kamar mandi Jae untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Jae. Tapi saat di mau masuk ke kamar mandi, Yunho membalikkan badan kembali menghadap Jae dan berkata dengan senyum yang sangat lebar dan wajah cerahnya

"Dan jangan lupa Senyum yang banyak juga ya Joongie..."

Chapter pertama FINISH...

hehehe... banyak Typos dan masih berantakan...

Chapter 2 akan diupdate ASAP...

RCL pweaseeeeeeeeee...#puppy eyes nya jaema


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Smile Jae

Chapter 2

Yunho sedang ada di dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuk Joongienya. Ia memang selalu melakukan hal ini mengingat Joongie nya itu sering sekali lupa untuk makan siang. Maka dari itu semenjak Yunho resmi menjadi asisten pribadi Jae, Yunho selalu mengantarkan makan siang untuk Jae.  
>"Yupz.. sudah siap. Sekarang tinggal ke tempat Joongie. Semoga Joongie suka dengan makanan yang kubuat ini." Ucap Yunho bersemangat.<br>Yunhopun langsung ijin ke ayahnya yang merupakan kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Kim untuk pergi ke kantor Jae. Setelah mendapat ijin Yunho langsung menuju motornya untuk ke kantor Jae. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai kantor Jae selain karena jaraknya yang dekat, jalanan juga tidak terlalu padat.  
>Sesampainya Yunho di kantor Jae, ia langsung menuju lantai 5 tempat dimana kantor Joongie nya berada. Beberapa karyawan yang melihatnya menyapanya. Yunho pun membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah tanpa melupakan killer smile nya yang dengan sukses membuat sebagian besar karyawan wanita di kantor itu meleleh dibuatnya.<br>"Hai Changmin, Jae ada di dalam kan?" sapa Yunho pada Changmin, sekertaris Jae.  
>"Oh, hai hyung. Iya Joongie mu ada di dalam. Sepertinya sedang banyak pekerjaan karena sejak tadi pagi ia tidak keluar dari ruangannya kecuali untuk rapat 2 jam yang lalu." Jawab Changmin yang sudah menganggap Yunho sebagai hyungnya itu.<br>"Sudah kuduga. Dia juga pasti belum makan siang kan? Joongie joongie…kapan kau akan memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri?" ucap Yunho.  
>"Tidak akan. Karena kalau Joongie mu itu memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri maka kau tidak akan lagi membawakan makan siang buatanmu sendiri yang special untuk dia ke kantornya." Ucap Changmin mencoba menggoda Yunho.<br>"Aku suka komentarmu" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.  
>Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan Jae untuk mengetuk pintu tapi belum sempat ia menempelkan tangannya ke pintu ruangan Jae, Changmin sudah kembali memanggilnya.<br>"Hyung Fighting!" ucap Changmin.  
>Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya bias tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.<p>

Di ruangan Jae  
>'Kryuuuuukkkkk….'<br>Cacing-cacing di perut Jae yang belum mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya mulai membunyikan alat orchestra mereka pertanda minta diberi makanan. Tapi Jae yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya pun tidak berkutik dan terus saja mengutak-atik laptopnya sembari membolak-balik dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya.  
>"tok..tok..tok.." terdengar suara pintu ruangan Jae yang diketuk.<br>Sebelum Jae mempersilakan masuk, kepala Yunho sudah duluan menyembul masuk. Jae yang tadi sempat melihat kea rah pintu ruangannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang masuk hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.  
>"Joongieeeee…."sapa Yunho semangat.<br>"…" Jae tetap pada pekerjaannya tak menoleh sedikit pun.  
>"Aku bawa makan siang. Ayo makan dulu baru kerja lagi…."ajak Yunho.<br>"Bawa pulang! Aku sibuk!" jawab Jae dingin.  
>Yunho yang mendengar jawaban dari Jae langsung berjalan ke meja kerja Jae. Ia langsung menutup laptop Jae dan menaruh bekal yang dibawanya di atas laptop Jae yang sudah tertutup. Mata Jae melebar melihat kelakuan Yunho.<br>"Kau!" marah Jae.  
>"Sudah kubilang makan dulu baru kerja lagi. Kau itu disuruh makan saja susah sekali. Kau lihat orang diluar sana yang harus mengais makanan dari tempat sampah. Dan lihat dirimu saat ada makanan enak dan mewah di depan matamu kau menolaknya begitu saja. Kau kira kau siapa?" ucap Yunho dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat agak tinggi.<br>"Pertama, aku KIM JAEJOONG! Kedua, aku tidak lapar! Ketiga dan yang paling penting, bukan aku yang menyebabkan orang-orang itu harus mengais sampah untuk mendapatkan makanan dan bukan aku juga yang memilih untuk dapat menikmati makanan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Puas! Sekarang kau pulang!" bentak Jae.  
>Bukannya Yunho marah, tapi ia malah tersenyum senang.<br>"Kau gila!" ucap Jae ketus.  
>"Akhirnya…akhirnya Joongie ku ini bias marah. Ah senangnya bisa melihat Joongie mengeluarkan emosinya. Tapi kau harus tetap makan!"<p>

"Oke kalau begitu, begini saja. Aku juga belum makan siang jadi aku akan tetap disini sampai kau makan. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, aku juga tidak akan makan. Kau ingatkan aku punya penyakit maag." Tantang Yunho.

Jae POV  
>Aku membulatkan mataku sekilas saat si Jung ini menantangku. Aku ingat betul kejadian yang sama yang terjadi sekitar sebulan yang lalu saat ia memberikan tantangan yang sama dan berakhir dengan si Jung ini harus masuk RS karena kata dokter maagnya kumat. Dan aku habis dimarahi oleh eomma karena tingkahku ini.<br>Tapi terserahlah, aku yakin dia juga ingat kejadian itu. Jadi tidak mungkin ia akan bertahan lama. Paling setengah jam ia sudah lapar dan pulang ke rumah untuk makan. Huh, aku tidak akan masuk ke jebakanmu untuk kedua kalinya Jung. Lihat saja siapa yang kali ini harus kalah.  
>Jae POV end<p>

Tik…tok…. Ruang kerja Jae menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat dan hanya bunyi dentingan jam yang terdengar. Jae masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya tapi sekarang ia hanya focus pada pekerjaan yang ada di dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Sedangkan Yunho masih saja setia berdiri di depan meja Jae. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau duduk padahal ruangan kerja Jae cukup luas dan ada sofa untuk tidur di ruangan itu. Wajah Yunho pun memucat tanda maag nya mulai kumat. Tapi saat Yunho merasa hamper ambruk terdengar suara yang Yunho yakin adalah suara kiriman dari surga.  
>'Kryuuuuukkkkk….' lagi bunyi cacing-cacing di perut Jae yang mulai memainkan alat-alat orkestranya.<br>"Oke aku lapar. Aku makan." Jae menyerah.  
>"Begitu donk. Kenapa tidak dari tadi. Kalau begini dari awal kan enak. Sudah cepat makan nantinya cacing-cacing diperutmu keburu membunyikan alat orkestranya lagi. Habiskan ya, aku mau pergi dulu." Ucap Yunho senang.<br>Yunho yang selesai menata makanan untuk Jae di meja kerjanya setelah sebelumnya merapikan dokumen-dokumen Jae langsung menuju pintu untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum Yunho keluar, Jae memanggilnya.  
>"Jung!" panggil Jae.<br>"Iya?"  
>"Makanlah kau sudah pucat" ucap Jae tanpa memandang Yunho.<br>"Ne. Gomawo" ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya. Ia senang sekali karena Joongie nya mulai menunjukkan emosinya dan mulai memperhatikannya. ' Ah, ayo Yunho semangat. Aku yakin dengan sedikit usaha aku akan mendapatkan senyuman Joongie. Joongie, tunggu saja apa yang akan Jung mu ini lakukan untuk mendapatkan senyumanmu' batin Yunho semangat.

Setelah keluar dari gedung tempat Jae bekerja, Yunho langsung menuju parkiran tempat motornya diparkir dan langsung melesat ke tempat dimana selama 2 tahun ini rutin ia kunjungi sebulan sekali.

Seoul Hospital  
>"Jun chaaannnnn…..! liat aku bawa apa!" ucap Yunho setelah memasuki satu ruangan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya.<br>"Aduh hyung, bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu? Ini rumah sakit!" ucap orang yang dipanggil Jun chan oleh Yunho tadi. Namanya Kim Junsu. Mereka teman sejak kecil bersama dengan Changmin dan Yoochun yang merupakan pacar Junsu.  
>"Aduh dongsaengku yang imut ini marah. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus menelepon Chunnie untuk memberikan duck butt ini bunga dan coklat?" ucap Yunho jail.<br>"Hyung!"  
>"Iya iya…. Bagaimana kabar dokterku yang imut ini. Niy aku bawakan brownis coklat kesukaanmu Jun chan. Ini aku buat sendiri" ucap Yunho sambil duduk di depan meja kerja Junsu.<br>"Apa kau buat sendiri?" sahut Junsu dengan nada kaget plus kesal.  
>"Iya" jawab yunho enteng.<br>"Hyung sudah berapa kali aku bilang, kau harus banyak istirahat. Penyakitmu itu bukan penyakit sembarangan. Kau harus menjaga kondisimu. Kau pasti tadi juga membuatkan makan siang untuk Joongiemu dan mengantarkan, lalu dia tidak mau memakannya dan kau menantangnya dengan tantangan yang sama dan ia menyerah. Dan pasti sekarang kau belum makan siang dan maagmu sudah kambuh. Kenapa kau tidak bisa diberitahu sih hyung. Seharusnya tadi kau makan dulu sebelum kesini. Jaga kondisimu hyung. Kau bilang ingin melihat Joongiemu tersenyum, kalau kau tidak menjaga kondisimu bagaimana bisa kau melihat senyum Joongie kesayanganmu itu?" ucap Junsu menasehati panjang lebar.  
>"Junsu, aku tahu aku akan mati sebentar lagi. Dan tadi aku sudah melihat Joongie marah dan menyuruhku makan siang karena melihat mukaku yang pucat. Itu berarti ia sudah bisa mengeluarkan emosinya. Aku rasa sebentar lagi Joongie akan bisa tersenyum lagi. Jadi kalau aku mati sebentar lagi juga tidak masalah, yang penting aku sudah melihat senyumnya." Balas Yunho tak kalah panjang.<br>"Hyung! Aku benar-benar tidak suka hyung bicara seperti itu. Hyung akan hidup 5 ah tidak 50 atau bahkan 500 tahun lagi. Kau harus yakin itu hyung. Dan apa hyung yakin, hyung mampu meninggalkan Jae hyung ketika ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi?" ucap Junsu kesal.  
>Yunho tersenyum<br>"Junsu…junsu… pertama aku tidak mungkin bisa hidup sampai 500 tahun lagi. Kalau 5 tahun mungkin aku bisa mengusahakan tapi aku harus terus tinggal di rumah sakit. Kedua, satu senyum saja dari Joongie cukup untukku Junsu. Sudah ah, aku kesini mau minta resep obat. Obatku sudah hampir habis. Cepat mana berikan padaku."  
>"Terserah kau lah hyung. Tapi aku mohon jaga kondisimu, setidaknya supaya kau masih bisa memperhatikan Joongie mu. Dan satu hal lagi, aku tidak akan bosan untuk menawarimu yang namanya kemoterapi hyung. Jadi apa sekarang kau sudah berubah pikiran untuk mengikuti kemoterapi hyung?" tanya Junsu.<br>"Maaf Junsu, tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menolak tawaranmu. Aku tidak mau Joongie tahu tentang penyakitku. Cukup kalian bertiga yang tahu. OK terimakasih resepnya aku pergi dulu. Annyeong…."pamit Yunho.  
>Saat akan keluar dari ruangan Junsu, Yunho berpapasan dengan Yoochun. Yunho langsung membisikkan kalimat di telinga Yoochun yang membuat pacar Junsu itu berpikir untuk kembali ke kantor lagi daripada harus bertemu dengan duck butt nya.<br>"Hati-hati, duck butt mu itu baru saja aku buat kesal…Mian…." Bisik Yunho sambil berlalu dan menyunggingkan senyum jailnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho keluar dari apotek rumah sakit menuju parkiran untuk pulang. Namun, di jalan tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di daerah perutnya. Yunho ingat kalau dia belum makan siang dan minum obat. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 3 sore. Dia mencoba bertahan dan tetap mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan normal. Saat sudah hapir sampai rumah, Yunho melihat ada mobil sedan hitam yang parkir di depan gerbang rumah. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat mobil hitam itu karena dia yakin mobil hitam yang ia lihat sebelum kantor Jae merupakan mobil yang sama dengan mobil yang saat ini dilihatnya. Tapi Yunho mencoba untuk tidak peduli, dia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kalau mobil itu adalah mobil baru tetangga depan rumah mereka karena memang mobil itu terparkir di seberang jalan rumah mereka.

Yunho yang sudah kesakitan turun dari motor dan segera masuk ke rumah meskipun jalannya lunglai sambil memegangi perutnya yang serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Sesampainya di depan rumah, dia sudah tidak kuat lagi dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"YUNHOOO!" Appa Yunho yang melihat Yunho ambruk pun langsung berlari menuju anak semata wayangnya yang kini telah terbaring di lantai sambil memegang erat perutnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan sakit.

"Telepon Junsu, Appa...Sa...kit..."lirih Yunho. Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Yunho langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Appanya yang panik langsung menelepon ambulance dan Junsu.

Seoul Hospital, ruangan Junsu

Drrtt... Drrtt...

"Yoboseyo Jung Ahjusshi" salam Junsu yang sudah tahu bahwa yang menelepon adalah ayah Yunho.

"Junsu...Yunho...!" ucap Appa Yunho panik.

"Wae gurae Ahjusshi? Apa yang terjadi pada Yunho hyung?" junsu ikut panik.

"Dia pingsan sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu jadi aku telepon ambulance danYunho menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit." jelas appa Yunho yang masih belum sembuh dari kepanikannya.

"Ya Tuhan...Ok, baik Ahjusshi. Ahjusshi tenang saja, aku akan menyiapkan ruang UGD(?) untuk memeriksa Yunho hyung. Ahjusshi jangan panik ya. Nanti jantung Ahjusshi bisa kambuh." ucap Junsu mencoba setenang mungkin supaya appa Yunho tidak panik lagi.

Setelah itu Junsu pun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Junsu POV

"Hyung kau kenapa lagi sih? Baru tadi siang kau minta obat dan sekarang pingsa! Kenapa kau suka sekali sih membuat orang khawatir? Apa kau hanya bisa memperhatikan dan merawat Joongiemu tapi kau tidak bisa memperhatikan dan merawat dirimu sendiri?" ucapku pelan namun kesal.

Sebenarnya aku panik sekali. Bagaimana kalau kankernya makin parah. Hyung kumohon bertahanlah. Setidaknya pikirkan Joongiemu yang belum bisa tersenyum.

"Yunho hyung kenapa chagi?" Yoochun yang tadi sedang memakan brownis dari Yunho langsung menghentikan acara makannya dan bertanya padaku.

"Dia pingsan...lagi" ucapku lemas.

"Mwo? Baru tadi siang kan kita bertemu dengan dia?" balas Yoochun sama kagetnya denganku saat menerima telepon dari Jung ahjusshi tadi.

"Itulah. Aku taku chunnie, aku takut kali ini aku tak bisa menyelamatkannya. Sahutku.

"Tenanglah chagi. Kau pasti bisa menangani ini. Kau harus yakin demi Yunho hyung." ucapnya memberi semangat padaku.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kita cepat ke UGD. Sebentar lagi ambulance yang membawa Yunho hyung akan sampai!" ajak Yoochun yang aku yakin ia sedang mencoba untuk tenang.

"Ne." jawabku.

Junsu POV end

UGD

"Ahjusshi tunggu di luar dulu ya. Aku akan memeriksa Yunho hyung dulu." ucap Junsu saat Yunho sudah berada di dalam ruang UGD.

"Tolong ya Junsu. Ahjusshi takut sekali!" mohon appa Yunho dengan suara yang lirih dan tangan bergetar.

"Ne, pasti Ahjusshi" ucap Junsu mencoba untuk yakin.

30 menit kemudian

Junsu keluar dari ruang UGD dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca. Ia berjalan menghampiri appa Yunho yang masih setia menunggu di lobi(?) UGD.

Appa Yunho yang melihat Junsu sudah keluar dari UGD pun langsung menghampirinya dan menanyakan tentang keadaan Yunho.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" tanya appa Yunho tidak sabar.

"Dia sudah stabil, tapi masih harus dirawat. Maagnya kambuh karena dia telat makan dan akhir-akhir ini dia kecapekan jadi kondisi tubuhnya menurun. Sekarang Yunho hyung belum sadar akibat obat yang aku berikan padanya tadi, tapi dia sudah baik-baik saja kok, Ahjusshi tenang saja." jelas Junsu sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Mendengar penjelasan Junsu, appa Yunho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya anaknya tidak apa-apa dan hanya butuh istirahat saja.

"Ahjusshi sebaiknya pulang saja. Biar saya dan Junsu yang merawat Yunho hyung disini. Ahjusshi istirahat saja." bujuk Yoochun.

Awalnya appa Yunho tidak mau, namun setelah Junsu berjanji akan langsung menghubungi appa Yunho kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yunho, appa Yunho pun bersedia untuk pulang dan beristirahat di rumah.

Setelah mengantar appa Yunho sampai pintu gerbang rumah sakit, Junsu dan Yoochun pun kembali ke ruang UGD setelah sebelumnya meminta perawat menyiapkan kamar VIP untuk Yunho. Saat menuju UGD, tiba-tiba Junsu bertanya

"Apa kau tidak mau menanyakan keadaan Yunho hyung padaku?"

"Aku sudah tahu. Pasti kankernya makin parah begitu pula penyakit maag nya tapi sebenarnya Yunho hyung sudah sadar dan ia memintamu atau lebih tepatnya memohon dan memaksamu supaya kau hanya menceritakan pada ahjusshi kalau maagnya saja yang kambuh, iya kan? Aku sudah kenal Yunho hyung jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya, jadi aku sudah sangat hafal dengan tingkah laku dan jalan pikiran orang seperti dia. Dasar orang keras kepala!" sahut Yoochun.

"Chunnie, aku benar-benar takut kali ini. Sel kanker di hati Yunho hyung makin menyebar sedangkan dia tidak mau melakukan operasi tauapun kemoterapi. Aku takut dia akan pergi sebelum keinginannya tercapai." ucap Junsu lirih.

Yoochun yang melihat ini pun langsung memeluk chagy nya itu.

"Husshh... tenanglah. Yunho hyung punya pemikiran dan keinginannya sendiri. Lebih baik kita mendukungnya, hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai sahabatnya sekligus dongsaengnya." ucap Yoochun sambil memeluk dan membelai lembut punggung Junsu.

Junsu pun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Yoochun dan mulai menangis. Yoochun yang merasa lehernya basah pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah Junsu cukup tenang, mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju UGD untuk memindahkan Yunho ke kamar rawat yang sudah dipesan Junsu tadi. Saat sudah berada di depan ruang UGD, tiba-tiba mata Junsu dan Yoochun membesar karena melihat Yunho yang sedang melepaskan jarum infusnya. Terlihat jelas darah yang mengalir dari bekas jarum infus di tangan Yunho tanda ia melepaskan dengan paksa infus yang tadi menempel di tangannya.

"HYUNG!" pekik Junsu. Junsu dan Yoochun pun langsung berlari menghampiri Yunho.

"Hai Junchan. Hai Yoochun. Apa appaku sudah pulang? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Jantungnya tidak kumat kan?" ucap Yunho enteng tapi mukanya sedikit khawatir saat ia menanyakan appanya.

"Hyung, bisakah sekali saja kau memikirkan kondisimu sendiri? Kau masih sakit, wajahmu masih sangat pucat dan sekarang kau melepas jarum infusmu. Kau ini maunya apa sih huyng?" Junsu yang mulai kesal hanya bisa memarahi Yunho.

"Kau mau kemana hyung? Bukannya kau harus dirawat? Kami sudah menyiapkan kamar rawatmu. Aku berbaring lagi, biar Junsu memasangkan jarum infusmu lagi." bujuk Yoochun.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan terlalu khawatir. Sebentar lagi Joongie pulang jadi aku harus segera pulang juga. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuknya." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Junsu dan Yoochun kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Hyung bisakah kau berhenti berpura-pura? Kau ini sakit parah hyung. Kau ini sakit KANKER HATI dan sudah stadium EMPAT! Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seperti ini? Bisakah kau berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau hanya terserang flu? Dan untuk Joongie mu. Dia sudah besar, dia boisa makan sendiri. Kalaupun dia tidak bisa masak aku yakin akan ada pelayan yang memasakkan ia makan malam. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menelpon salah satu pelayan di rumah itu untuk membuatkannya makan malam. Kau tidak perlu harus pulang! Pikirkan kesehatanmu hyung!" Junsu yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya meluapkan emosinya.

"Junsu kumohon... Aku janji akan meminum obatku dengan teratur. Aku janji tidak akan membuat kau khawatir lagi. Kumohon..." pinta Yunho.

"Tapi hyung, kau..."

"Ya sudah, hyung pulanglah. Kuantar ya hyung. Tapi hyung harus janji kalau hyung sudah sampai rumah hyung harus langsung istirahat."ucap Yoochun memotong perkataan Junsu"

"Park Yoochun! Kau ini bicara apa sih?" sahut Junsu yang memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan nama aslinya tanda ia marah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Junsu, kau ini dokternya, harusnya kau mendengarkan permintaan Yunho hyung"

"Justru karena aku ini dokternya, aku tahu keadaannya dan aku tidak mengijinkannya pulang!"

"Ayolah Junchan, dongsaengku yang paling baik. Ijinkan hyungmu ini pulang ya? Aku janji akan istirahat setelah aku membuatkan makan malam untuk Joongie dan tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi. Kumohon..." pinta Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya.

Junsu berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya menyetujui permintaan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi hyung harus janji, hyung harus istirahat dan tidak membahayakan dirimu lagi. Arra?" ucap Junsu sedikit tidak rela.

"Ne, aku janji! Terimakasih Junchan!" balas Yunho.

"Ya sudah, ayo hyung ku antar. Chagy kami pergi dulu ya." pamit Yoochun.

"Ne. Kalian berdua hati-hati. Chunnie jaga Yunho hyung."

"Ne chagy."

"Dah Junchan. Sekali lagi terimakasih..." ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya. Junsu yang melihat senyum itu tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum. Memang selalu seperti itu, siapa saja yang melihat senyum Yunho yang tulus itu pasti langsung ingin ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. Kecuali satu orang, dan sayangnya orang itu adalah orang yang senyumannya sangat ingin Yunho lihat, Kim Jaejoong.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kim, appa Yunho kaget melihat Yunho sudah pulang.

"Lhoh Yunho, kamu bukannya harus dirawat?"

"Annyeong Appa. Hehehe tadi Junsu bilang begitu tapi setelah aku berjanji akan istirahat di rumah, dia mengijinkanku pulang. Sudah ah, aku mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu untuk Joongie."

"Biar appa saja yang menyiapkan, kau istirahat saja."

"Tidak bisa appa. Aku yang bertugas menyiapkannya jadi aku yang harus menyiapkan. Sudah appa saja yang istirahat. Appa pasti lelah kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menuntun appanya menuju kamar tidur appanya.

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah appa, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku janji setelah aku selesai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Joongie aku akan langsung istirahat" janji Yunho.

Appa Yunho hanya bisa menuruti permintaan anaknya ini dan menuju ke kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Yunho langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Joongie nya. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari Jae ternyata sudah pulang kerja dan mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Raut mukanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak peduli, tapi entah hatinya. Ia seperti biasa melenggang menuju tangga untuk menuju ke kamarnya. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung menyapanya.

"Malam Joongie... mandi dulu lalu makan malam. Mau makan disini atau aku antar ke kamar?" sapa Yunho seperti biasa.

"Antar ke kamar!" jawab Jae singkat.

"Oke!"

Yunho yang mau melanjutkan acara memasak makan malam untuk Jae tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya ketika Jae tiba-tiba berkata

"Aku lapar dan ngantuk, jadi aku akan langsung memakannya dan tidur. Jadi setelah kau membawanya ke kamarku, kau tak perlu menungguiku untuk makan. Istirahatlah!" ucapa Jae agak panjang. Nadanya agak tidak menyadari itu, tapi Yunho sadar.

"Ne Joongie..." balas Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Jae yang melihat Yunho tersenyum langsung membalikkan badannya dan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa disadari ia juga menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena melihat senyum lebar Yunho tadi. Sayangnya Yunho tidak melihat itu.

Sekarang jelas kan penyakit Yunho apa...

maaf buat yang kecewa...

cz author lg pengen yg sedih2...hehe...

RCL ya...

makasih...^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pagi ini, Yunho seperti biasa ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Joongie nya sebelum pergi ke kantor. Setelah semalam ia istirahat, ia merasa tubuhnya sudah lebih baik. Dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang, ia mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memasak nasi goreng untuk sarapan Joongie nya itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama nasi goreng special for Joongie buatan Yunho sudah tertata indah di piring siap untuk diantarkan ke kamar Jae sesuai perintah Jae.

Tok..tok..tok..

Tak ada jawaban.

Lagi, Yunho mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Karena tak ada jawaban, Yunho pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Jae. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya saat mendapati pintu kamar Jae yang tidak pernah dikunci tidak bisa dibuka tanda sang pemilik kamar menguncinya.

'Aneh..' batin Yunho.

Dia pun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintunya kembali sembari memanggil Jae mengatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang Yunho yakin itu adalah suara Joongie. Yunho pun menjadi khawatir akan keadaan Joongie nya.

"Joongie! Buka pintunya! Kau kenapa?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Karena khawatir dan tidak sabar, Yunho pun mendobrak pintu kamar Jae. Yunho menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat kasur Jae yang kosong, ia memalingkan kepalanya kea rah jendela kamar Jae. Disana, disamping jendela itu Yunho melihat Jae sedang berdiri sambil menatap koran yang sekarang sedang berada di lantai kamarnya dengan tatapan yang tidak Yunho artikan. Jae berdiri tegak sambil mengepalkan tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya, sesaat kemudian Jae menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tapi senyuman Jae saat ini bukanlah senyuman yang sudah sejak lama Yunho ingin lihat. Jae memang tersenyum, tapi jika dilihat matanya menunjukkan rasa benci, marah, dan yang pasti kecewa.

"Joongie.."panggil Yunho sambil menghampiri Jae.

"…."

"Joongie, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Karena Jae masih tak menjawab, ia pun memalingkan pandangannya kearah koran yang masih ada di lantai. Mata Yunho sukses membulat ketika melihat halaman depan koran tersebut yang ternyata tengah memasang foto dari 2 majikannya, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang merupakan orang tua Jae. Yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah judul dari headline koran tersebut ialah "Pemilik perusahaan nomor 1 di Korea Mr. Kim Gu Ra akan segera bercerai dengan istrinya Ny. Park Bom I".

"Joongie…" Yunho mencoba untuk memegang tangan Joongie.

"Kau sudah tahu kan?" tanya Jae sambil menepis tangan Yunho.

"Joongie… maaf…" Yunho yang tidak tahu harus menjawab apa hanya bisa meminta maaf.

"Siapkan mobilku. Aku mau berangkat kerja!"

"Mwo? Tapi Joongie, kau…"ucap Yunho kaget.

"Kubilang siapkan mobilku!" uca Jae dengan nada tinggi.

Yunho yang kaget pun langsung mengiyakan permintaan Jae dan pergi keluar dari kamar Jae untuk melakukan perintah Jae.

Jae yang sudah siap dengan perlengkapan ke kantornya pun menuju ke garasi untuk pergi ke kantor. Saat ia membuka pintu mobilnya, ia kaget melihat Yunho yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya.

"Kemana supirnya?" tanya Jae dengan nada datar.

"Dia ijin, istrinya akan melahirkan. Baru saja aku dapat kabar bahwa istrinya sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan. Dia pasti lucu sekali, aku jadi ingin…."

"Diam! Jalankan mobilnya!" ucap Jae memotong cerita Yunho.

"Baik" jawab Yunho lirih.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jae hanya melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau jalan yang ia lewati bukan jalan menuju kantornya. Setelah kira-kira 30 menit, Yunho pun menghentikan mobilnya dan barulah Jae menyadari kalau ia tidak sedang di parkiran kantornya melainkan di tepi sungai Han.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Sepertinya tadi aku sudah jelas mengatakan kalau aku mau ke kantor! Dan ini bukan kantorku!" bentak Jae pada Yunho.

Yunho yang sudah hafal dengan kelakuan Joongie nya hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil. Ia menuju ke arah Jae dan membukakan pintu untuk Jae.

"Silakan Joongie…" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Jae tidak merespon, ia tetap duduk di dalam mobil. Yunho yang melihat itu menghela nafas dan kemudian meraih tangan Jae dan membawanya keluar dari mobil menuju tepi sungai han.

"Duduk.." ajak Yunho.

Jae tidak merespon dan tetap berdiri. Yunho yang melihat itupun langsung berdiri lagi dan menekan pundak Jae tanda ia menyuruh Jae untuk duduk.

"Ayolah duduk saja." Ucap Yunho yang kemudian berjalan ke samping Jae dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Jae dingin.

"Sebentar saja, nikmatilah suasana di sini. Pejamkan matamu dan hiruplah udara disini. Udara disini segar sekali. Kau harus mencobanya. Perasaanmu pasti akan lebih tenang."bujuk Yunho.

Yunho pun memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia melakukannya beberapa kali untuk memberi contoh pada Jae. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya dan membuka matanya. Ia melihat kesamping dan mendapati Jae sama sekali tidak mengikuti gerakannya. Ia malah berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi. Yunho yang melihatnya pun langsung ikut berdiri dan memanggil Jae.

"Joongie!" panggil Yunho.

"Joongie berhentilah!" panggil Yunho sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Jae masih tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun. Yunho langsung menghampirinya, ia menarik lengan kanan Jae dengan tangan kirinya sehingga tubuh Jae berbalik dan langsung memeluknya. Jae yang kaget pun berusaha untuk berontak, tapi kekuatan Yunho lebih besar dari pada Jae jadi ia hanya bisa menyerah.

"Kumohon berhentilah berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kau sudah tahu orang tuamu akan bercerai pasti kau merasa sedih kan? Kau boleh menangis Joongie, kau tidak perlu terlihat kuat. Menangislah. Aku tahu kau kecewa pada orangtuamu, maka dari itu menangislah."

"Aku tidak selemah itu Jung!" ucap Jae yang suaranya teredam karena bibirnya sedang ada di dada Yunho.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau kau lemah, Joongie. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengeluarkan emosimu. Menangis tidak membuatmu terlihat lemah, sebaliknya setelah menangis kau akan terlihat lebih kuat. Kalau kau malu untuk menangis aku akan pergi dan menunggumu di mobil, setelah kau selesai menangis dan perasaanmu sudah membaik kau bisa temui aku di mobil."ucap Yunho lembut sambil mengusap kepala Jae. Yunho mulai melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tak disangka kini malah Jae yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Yunho yang merasakan pelukan Jae pun hanya bisa kaget namun senyumnya mulai terbentuk ketika ia merasakan bagian dadanya yang mulai basah tanda Jae sudah mulai menangis.

Jae POV

Dia memelukku. Ya Jung ini memelukku. Aku tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi aku merasa sangat hangat dan tenang. Dia menyuruhku menangis dan mengatakan kalau menangis tidak akan membuatku terlihat lemah, berbeda dengan yang pernah Appa katakan padaku dulu bahwa laki-laki tidak boleh menangis apalagi di depan orang lain. Ia membelai rambutku dan melepaskan pelukannya setelah mengatakan kalau ia akan menunggu di mobil. Tapi entah mengapa aku reflek mengeratkan pelukanku. Aduh aku ini kenapa sih? Perlahan mataku mulai memanas dan buliran ini pun menetes. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak malu sama sekali, mungkin karena sekarang kepalaku sedang ada di dekapannya sehingga orang lain tidak akan melihatku menangis. Atau karena si Jung ini yang memelukku? Aduh Kim Jaejoong kau ini berpikir apa sih? Sadarlah! Kau ini majikan dari orang yang sedang memelukmu ini. Kau namja! NAMJA! Tapi memangnya kalau aku namja terus kenapa? Aish…aku mulai gila! Lagipula kenapa si Jung ini selalu ada disampingku. Apa dia tidak punya kerjaan lain? Apa dia tidak punya pacar? Aku mulai meracau. Setelah aku merasa cukup tenang, akupun mulai melepaskan pelukanku, eh pelukannya.

Jae POV End

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Yunho lembut.

Jae hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Wajahku pasti buruk sekali." Ucap Jae lirih

"Tidak. Kau cantik. Eh maksudku tampan. Hidungmu lucu. Merah sekali." Canda Yunho.

"Antar aku ke kantor!"

"Kau yakin mau ke kantor dengan hidung merah dan mata bengkak? Tadi aku sudah telepon Changmin dan dia bilang kau tidak ada rapat apapun. Sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau kerjakan pekerjaan kantormu di rumah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan ke kantormu untuk mengambil pekerjaanmu. Bagaimana?" tawar Yunho.

"Terserah. Percuma juga aku menolak, kau yang nyetir."

"Itu kau tahu. Andaikan setiap hari kau menurut, pasti menyenangkan. Ayo!" ucap Yunho sambil menarik lengan Jae halus menuju mobil.

kantor Jae

"Minnie, kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya Yunho saat bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Ne hyung. Ini semua berkas yang harus Jaejoong-shi tanda tangani dan yang ini proposal-proposal yang harus Jaejoong-shi pelajari."

"Oke! Aku langsung pulang yang Minnie. Terimakasih…"ucap Yunho yang mengambil tumpukan map di meja Changmin dan berjalan meninggalkan meja Changmin.

"Tunggu hyung!"

"Ne. kenapa? Ada yang ketinggalan ya?"

"Ani. Hanya saja,,,kau tidak apa-apa kan hyung. Perutmu tidak sedang sakit kan? Mukamu pucat hyung." Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Gwenchana Minnie. Kau tenang saja."

Kim Mansion

"Joongie, ini aku bawakan dokumen-dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani dan proposal yang harus kau pelajari. Sepertinya banyak sekali, kata Changmin tidak harus selesai hari ini juga jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya."

"Terima kasih. Taruh saja, kau boleh sarapan dulu. Kau belum sarapan kan?" ucap Jae yang langsung membuka file-file yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Ne. selamat bekerja Joongie…" ucap Yunho tanpa melupakan senyumnya.

Saat Yunho berbalik, ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di perutnya. Ia menekan perutnya sekilas takut Jae melihatnya. Ia berusaha menahannya sembari berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jae untuk keluar. Tapi sepertinya gagal karena saat akan memegang knop pintu kamar Jae semuanya menjadi gelap.

Jae POV

Brukk,,,

Karena kaget aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu kamar. Dan disana kulihat Jung sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat dan tangan diperutnya. Dia tidak mencengkram perutnya hanya memeganginya. Akupun langsung menghampirinya. Aku panik melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri begini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu.

"Tolong!" teriakku.

Para pelayan dan Jung ahjusshi langsung masuk ke kamarku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Jung ahjusshi langsung berlutut disamping tubuh anaknya dan mengambil handphone nya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang aku tak tahu siapa.

"Tolong bantu aku membawa Yunho ke kamarnya." Ucap Jung ahjusshi panik.

Pelayanku yang bernama Kangin langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya, kali ini aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Tak berapa lama ada laki-laki membawa tas hitam masuk ke kamar Yunho. Ia mengeluarkan alat kedokteran dari dalam tas hitamnya. Dia pasti yang tadi ditelepon Jung ahjusshi.

"Bagaimana Junsu? Yunho baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Jung ahjusshi.

Laki-laki yang bernama Junsu itu langsung membuka laci meja disamping ranjang Yunho untuk mengambil botol yang ternyata kosong. Dia terlihat menghela nafas.

"Ahjusshi, obat Yunho hyung sudah habis. Maagnya kambuh lagi, dia harus segera minum obat. Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membelikan obatnya." Tawar Junsu.

"Biar aku saja. Tuliskan saja resepnya, biar aku yang membelinya." Entah kenapa aku ingin aku sendiri yang membelinya.

"Kau pasti Jaejoong-shi. Ne ini resepnya, tapi obat ini hanya bisa ditebus di apotik di Seoul hospital. Dia alergi obat pada obat lain, jadi obatnya harus ini." Terang Junsu.

"Ne. aku akan menebusnya." Aku langsung berlari mengambil jaket dan menuju mobil untuk membeli obat ini.

Jae POV End

"Ahjusshi, Yunho hyung sudah aku beri suntikan dan aku masih ada persediaan obat untuk Yunho hyung. Aku harus pergi karena masih ada pasien. Jadi kalau nanti Yunho hyung bangun tolong minumkan obat ini, yang dibeli Jaejoongshi biar untuk persediaan saja mengingat Yunho hyung sering sekali telat makan." Ucap Junsu.

"Ne, terimakasih Junsu. Untung kau cepat kesini."

"Sama-sama ahjusshi. Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Junsu.

Jae sudah selesai membeli obat, namun ketika ia sedang berada di parkiran dan menuju ke mobilnya, tiba-tiba ada yang membekap mulutnya dengan kain dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya gelap.

******************* TBC**********************

Akhirnya update….

Mian lama,,,,,

Masihkah ada yang mau baca? Kalau ada RCL ya…. Gomawo….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yunho mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Matanya membuka perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekelilingnya. Setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Yunho terbuka menampakkan seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah membawa nampan yang di atasnya ada semangkuk bubur hangat dan air putih hangat.

"Yun, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap appa Yunho sambil menuju tempat tidur Yunho.

"Ne appa. Aku kenapa?" tanya Yunho yang lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau tadi pingsan di kamar Tuan Muda Jae, appa mendengarnya berteriak dan appa langsung masuk ke kamarnya bersama pelayan-pelayan yang lain. Kami mendapatimu sudah ada di pangkuan Tuan Muda Jae. Lalu kami membawamu kemari dan appa menelpon Junsu untuk memeriksamu." Jelas appa Yunho.

"Di pangkuan Joongie? Lalu apa yang Junsu katakan pada appa dan Joongie?" tanya Yunho cemas, takut Junsu akan mengatakan kebenaran yang sekuat tenaga Yunho tutupi dari appa dan Jae.

"Junsu bilang maagmu kambuh lagi. Tuan muda Jae juga bilang kau belum sarapan tadi pagi, obatmu juga habis. Untung tadi Junsu masih punya persediaan di tasnya. Kau tidak boleh bandel Yunho. Kalau waktunya makan ya makan. Maag mu itu cukup parah, ditambah lagi kata Junsu kau alergi obat dan hanya satu obat yang cocok untukmu dan hanya bisa didapatkan di apotik Seoul hospital. Jangan merepotkan Tuan muda Jae lagi." Ucap appa Yunho menasehati anak semata wayangnya.

"Merepotkan Joongie? Maksud appa apa? Memang sekarang Joongie ada dimana?" tanya Yunho.

"Sekarang Tuan muda Jae sedang membeli obatmu. Tadi sebenarnya Junsu yang mau membelikan obat, tapi Tuan muda Jae langsung menawarkan diri untuk membelikan obatmu. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang juga ya?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya dengan wajah berseri.

"Ne. sudah makan dulu bubur ini lalu minum obatmu. Mau makan sendiri atau appa suapi?" tawar appa Yunho.

"Appa ini, aku sudah besar jadi bisa makan sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah sehat."

"Kau ini memang sudah sadar. Tapi wajahmu masih pucat sekali, jadi kau tetap harus istirahat. Pokoknya hari ini kau hanya boleh di dalam kamar. Semua pekerjaanmu akan appa dan kangin kerjakan, jadi kau istirahat saja. Arra!" perintah appa Yunho.

"Arraso appa…gomawo.."

"Ya sudah, appa tinggal dulu. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana! Istirahat!"

Appa Yunho pun keluar dari kamar Yunho setelah mendapat anggukan dari anak laki-lakinya itu.

Drrt..drrt..

Handphone Yunho bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Yunho langsung mengambil handphone nya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

'Hyung kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu. Kumohon kali ini lakukanlah kemoterapi yang kutawarkan. Keadaanmu benar-benar memburuk. Luka di lambungmu karena maag juga makin parah. Kumohon hyung. Setidaknya demi Joongie mu.'

Yunho yang membaca pesan dari Junsu hanya dapat tersenyum tipis. Ia juga ingin sembuh, ia juga ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Joongie nya. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau Tuhan tidak mengijinkan. Ia tahu kanker hati yang ia derita termasuk kanker yang sangat cepat menyebar. Ia tahu kemoterapi pun tak akan membantunya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Joongienya tanpa rasa sakit dan hanya senyuman.

'Maaf Jun-chan ku yang manis…tapi hyung tidak bisa…bisakah kau membantu hyungmu ini melewati sisa-sisa hidupnya yang katamu tinggal 3 bulan lagi ini dengan senyuman tanpa rasa sakit sedikitpun? Hyung mohon…' balas Yunho.

'Aku gagal lagi membujuk hyung ku yang keras kepala ini! Baiklah aku akan membuat hyungku yang sangat tampan, baik hati, tapi keras kepala ini bahagia. Jung Yunho SEMANGAT!T.T'

Yunho yang membaca balasan Junsu tersenyum lagi. Dongsaenya yang satu ini memang dongsaengnya yang paling polos. Kalian hanya perlu meminta padanya maka ia akan segera mengabulkannya. Ia adalah dongsaengnya yang sangat mencintai orang-orang disekitarnya tidak hanya yang ia kenal, tapi juga yang tidak ia kenal itu kenapa ia menjadi seorang dokter.

'Hyung tidak suka T.T mu, hyung lebih suka ini \(.)/' balas Yunho.

'Hyung! Jung Yunho Hyung SEMANGAT! \(.)/' Yunho pun terkekeh pelan saat membaca balasan dari Junsu.

Ia pun melanjutkan memakan buburnya. Setelah selesai, ia mengambil obat yang telah disiapkan oleh appanya dan meminumnya. Ia ingat bahwa tadi appanya bilang kalau Jae belum pulang, ia pun mengambil handphone nya lagi untuk menghubungi Joongie nya. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol dial, handphonenya sudah bordering menandakan ada telepon masuk dengan hidden number.

"Yoboseyo"

"Jae ada di tanganku. Kalau kau mau menyelamatkannya masuklah ke dalam mobil hitam yang parkir di depan rumah dan jangan beritahu siapapun atau Joongiemu ini yang akan menerima akibatnya!" ucap orang itu.

"Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudmu? Kau ini siapa? Kenapa Joongie bisa ada bersama mu?" tanya Yunho mulai panik.

"Setelah kau menutup telepon ini, kau akan mendapatkan MMS foto keadaan Jae saat ini dan segera putuskan apakah kau akan menuruti perintahku dan datang kesini atau kau akan mengabaikannya dan Joongiemu ini akan….klik" telepon itu terputus.

"Yoboseyo…yoboseyo…Hei..!" Yunho kali ini benar-benar panik.

Drrt…drrt…

Mata Yunho sukses membulat ketika membuka MMS dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Terlihat gambar Joongie nya sedang duduk di kursi dengan mulut dibekap, dan tangan diikat ke belakang. Tampak Jae yang tidak sadarkan diri tapi tidak ada luka sedikit pun di tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit lega, tapi ia kembali panik ketika ingat kalau Joongie nya sedang ada dalam bahaya. Satu hal yang terlintas di pikirannya yaitu ia harus menyelamatkan Joongienya.

Ia langsung mengambil jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah, namun sebelumnya ia sempat menulis pesan singkat untuk Yoochun tapi belum mengirimnya.

Yunho harus sedikit mengendap-endap untuk keluar dari rumah supaya appanya tidak melihatnya. Saat sudah ada di depan rumah, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di depan. Ia ingat kalau mobil ini adalah mobil yang sama dengan yang ia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Saat akan melewati gerbang ia menekan tombol sent pada handphonenya dan pesan yang sudah ia tulis tadi terkirim ke nomor Yoochun.

'Yoochun-ah, Joongie diculik. Aku sedang bersama dengan penculiknya sekarang. Aku membawa handphonekku jadi kau bisa melacaknya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Dengarkan aku kalau setelah 2 jam kau menerima pesan ini aku belum menghubungimu, segera kemari. Tapi ingat kau harus menunggu setelah 2 jam. Jangan membantah! Aku percaya kau polisi hebat, tapi kali ini dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Joongieku! Jangan beritahu Junchan dulu, dan ingat tunggu sampai 2 jam dulu. Arra!'

Yunho yang sudah memasuki mobil tersebut segera menjatuhkan handphonenya di bawah kursi mobil. Selama perjalanan mata Yunho ditutup. Setelah sekitar 1,5 jam perjalanan, ia sampai ke sebuah gedung yang menurutnya adalah gudang tua. Ia masuk ke dalam seorang diri. Di dalam ia mendapati Jae yang hampir saja dipukul dengan pemukul baseball.

"Berhentiii!" teriak Yunho.

Jae POV

Aku dimana? Kenapa tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan? Setelah benar-benar sadar, aku pun sadar kalau mulutku sedang dibekap dan tangan ku sedang diikat dibelakang. Aku tidak tahu ada dimana, tapi tiba-tiba kejadian saat di rumah sakit tadi terlintas di kepalaku. Aku ingat ada yang menempelkan kain di hidungku dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku ada di temat seperti ini?

Aku pun jadi panik ketika ingat kalau aku ke rumah sakit untuk membeli obat Yunho, aku mencari obat yang tadi kubeli tapi tak ada. Yunho! Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia sudah sadar? Aku pun mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan di tanganku tapi tiba-tiba datang seorang perempuan dengan dua laki-laki bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Aku rasa dua laki-laki itu adalah bodyguard nya.

"Halo Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana? Kau masih pusing?" ucap perempuan itu sambil membuka kain yang menutupi mulutku. Wajahnya cantik, tapi aku rasa hatinya tidak.

"Siapa kau. Kenapa kau menculikku?" jawabku dingin.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah sadar kalau kau diculik. Kenalkan namaku Go Ara, kau mungkin tidak mengenalku tapi pelayan pribadimu sangat mengenalku."ucapnya yang sukses membuatku bingung.

"Apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Kau ini siapanya Yunho." Tanyaku. Aku benar-benar bingung disini, aku juga tidak suka saat nama Yunho disebut-sebut. Ia orang baik, tidak mungkin ia yang melakukan ini kan?

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintainya? Tapi yang ia lihat selalu kau Kim Jaejoog! Kau ini namja tapi kenapa ia hanya melihatmu! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah suka berbagi, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Jadi aku menculikmu dan Yunho akan dating kepadaku!" ucapnya sambil tertawa. Tawanya benar-benar seprti tawa iblis, menakutkan.

"Huh kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kalau memang Yunho akan datang, seharusnya kau menyerah karena itu berarti aku jauh sangat lebih berarti disbanding Kau! Jadi jangan pernah bermimpi!" teriakku. Demi Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak suka saat ia berkata seolah-olah Yunho adalah miliknya. Dasar perempuan Psycho!

"Kurang ajar!" ucap perempuan itu marah. Ia mengambil pemukul baseball yang dibawa oleh bodyguardnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku menutup mataku bersiap untuk merasakan sakitnya dipukul dengan pemukul baseball. Tapi…

"Berhenti!"

Aku membuka kembali mataku ketika tak kudapati rasa sakit itu dan mataku sukses membulat ketika aku melihat Yunho berdiri tak jauh dariku. Wajahnya masih sangat pucat, dia pasti belum sembuh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, pulanglah Yun. Kau tidak boleh ada disini.

Jae POV End

"Ara kumohon hentikan. Apa maumu?" tanya Yunho tegas.

"Kau sudah tahu apa mauku sejak awal. Aku mau kau jadi milikku! HANYA MILIKKU!" ucap Ara yang diikuti dengan tawa menakutkannya.

"Kau juga sudah tahu sejak awal, aku TIDAK mencintaimu. Kau juga tahu siapa yang selama ini aku cintai!" ucap Yunho dengan penekanan.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau aku melenyapkan orang yang kau cintai? Bagaimana Jung Yunho?" bentak Ara.

"Kumohon hentikan sekalipun aku tidak bersama orang yang aku cintai, aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Bahkan aku akan segera menyusul orang yang kucintai itu. Mengertilah. Kita bisa berteman Ara." Bujuk Yunho.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kemari dan hadapi 2 bodyguardku ini. Kalau memang kau ingin menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai ini."

Jae yang mendengar hal itu terkejut bukan main. Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah orang yang dicintai Yunho adalah dia? Kim Jaejoong? Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho meminta jawaban, tapi Yunho hanya diam dan lebih memilih berjalan ke arahnya dan berhadapan dengan bodyguard Ara.

Yunho yang memang jago beladiri mulai menghadapi kedua bodyguard Ara itu. Tubuhnya sebenarnya masih lemah, tapi entah ia dapatkan tenaga dari mana, ia bisa menghajar kedua bodyguard itu hingga tergeletak di lantai. Yunho hanya mendapatkan beberapa pukulan yang tidak terlalu parah. Setelah ia selesai dengan bodyguard itu, ia melihat kea rah Jae. Ia kaget saat melihat Ara sudah menodongkan pistol ke kepala Jae.

"Ara turunkan pistolnya. Kau akan menyakitinya." Mohon Yunho.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa sangat mencintainya. Di itu namja! NAMJA! Sadarlah Yunho! Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" jerit Ara frustasi.

"Sekali lagi aku mohon, lepaskan Joongie."

"Tidak!"

Jae yang sedari tadi diam-diam menggesek-gesekkan tali yang mengikat tangannya di paku di kursinya, akhirnya talinya pun terlepas. Ia langsung mendorong Ara hingga tubuh perempuan itu terjatuh ke belakang.

Ia berlari menuju Yunho. Tapi dari belakang Jae, Ara yang sudah mendapatkan kembali keseimbangannya mulai berdiri dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Jae. Yunho yang melihatnya langsung berlari ke arah Jae dan menubruk tubuh Jae hingga Jae terjatuh ke arah samping dan selamat dari tembakan itu. Yunho yang juga ikut terjatuh melihat pemukul baseball langsung mengambilnya dan memukul tangan Ara yang masih membawa pistol sebelum Ara sempat menembak lagi.

Pistol yang dibawa Ara jatuh ke lantai, Jae yang melihat itu langsung mengambil pistol itu dan menembak kaki Ara. Yunho langsung mengambil tali yang tadi digunakan untuk mengikat tangan Jae dan mengikat tangan Ara dengan tali itu. Ia juga mengambil kain yang untuk membekap mulut Jae tadi dan mengikatkannya di luka tembak di kaki Ara.

"Setidaknya ini akan mencegahmu kehilangan banyak darah. Aku sudah menghubungi temanku, sebentar lagi ia dan polisi yang lain akan kesini dan menolongmu. Aku dan Joongie harus pergi, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu dan terimakasih sudah mencintaiku Ara. Maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Selamat tinggal. Ayo Joongie." Ucap Yunho pada Ara.

Jae hanya bisa heran melihat Yunho yang membalut luka Ara. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir Yunho bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia baru sadar kalau Yunho orang yang sangat baik.

Yunho meraih tangan Jae dan membawanya berlari keluar. Karena mereka tidak melihat saat mereka dibawa kemari, jadi mereka bingung harus kemana. Kemudian Yunho ingat kalau ia tadi meletakkan handphonenya di mobil yang membawanya tadi. Ia mulai mencari dimana letak mobil itu. Ia menemukan mobilnya terletak agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Yunho langsung menarik tangan Jae untuk mengikutinya sesampainya di mobil, ia segera memecahkan kaca mobilnya setelah mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobilnya tapi terkunci. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dari dalam dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut dan mencari handphonenya.

Setelah ketemu, ia keluar dari mobil itu namun tiba-tiba dunianya seperti berputar-putar. Dia pun jatuh terduduk. Jae yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengatur nafas pun kaget melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba terduduk. Ia takut penyakit Yunho kambuh lagi. Wajah Yunho benar-benar pucat, matanya tertutup sangat rapat tanda ia menahan sakit, tangannya memegang bagian perutnya. Diapun mencoba menegakkan tubuh Yunho yang membungkuk karena menahan sakit, dan betapa kagetnya Jae saat melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari bagian yang dipegang Yunho.

"Yun….ho…. da..rah…"

*********TBC***********

Bagi yang baca RCL please…

Smile Jae bakalan abis di chapter 8…

Semakin kebelakang semakin banyak Yunjae Moment nya, so don't miss it ok^^….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yoochun POV

Drrt..drrt..

Aku sedikit kaget saat merasakan handphone di saku celanaku bergetar. Aku segera merogoh saku celanaku dan membaca pesan di handphoneku yang ternyata dari Yunho hyung.

'Yoochun-ah, Joongie diculik. Aku sedang bersama dengan penculiknya sekarang. Aku membawa handphonekku jadi kau bisa melacaknya. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Dengarkan aku kalau setelah 2 jam kau menerima pesan ini aku belum menghubungimu, segera kemari. Tapi ingat kau harus menunggu setelah 2 jam. Jangan membantah! Aku percaya kau polisi hebat, tapi kali ini dengarkan aku! Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengan Joongieku! Jangan beritahu Junchan dulu, dan ingat tunggu sampai 2 jam dulu. Arra!'

Jujur aku kaget membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Yunho hyung. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Baru saja tadi Su-ie menelponku mengabarkan kalau Yunho hyung pingsan lagi, dan sekarang ia akan menyelamatkan Jaejoongshi seorang diri? Aku rasa ia sudah benar-benar gila. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana kalau penyakitnya semakin parah?

Segera aku mengambil perlengkapanku dan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk melacak keberadaan handphone Yunho hyung. Aku agak kesal karena ternyata mereka membawa Yunho hyung ke tempat yang jauh. Butuh sekitar 1,5 jam baru kami benar-benar mengetahuui tempat Yunho hyung dibawa. Aku langsung bergegas menyusun rencana bersama anak buahku dan berangkat ke lokasi. Aku memang membaca pesan Yunho hyung yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu dulu. Tapi mengingat kondisi Yunho hyung, aku benar-benar khawatir.

Yoochun POV End

tempat penculikan

"Yu..ho..da…rah…" ucap Jae terbata membelalakan matanya.

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jae yang bergetar sekuat tenaga membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Jae.

"Joongie…kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Yunho lemah.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kau berdarah Yun. Kau pasti terkena tembakan saat kau mendorongku tadi. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?" Jae yang panik pun malah memarahi Yunho.

"Kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Ada seberkas harapan di matanya.

"Aish! Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Jae kesal dengan sikap Yunho yang menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tak penting disaat seperti ini.

"Aku tanya, kau memanggilku apa Joongie?" jawab Yunho dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"YUNHO! Kau puas!" jawab Jae dengan nada agak tinggi. Ia sedikit kesal dengan Yunho, tapi saat melihat kondisi Yunho ia kembali panik. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Joongie…" panggil Yunho lirih.

"Ne. ada apa? Apa ini sakit sekali? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit. Kalau begini terus kau bisa kehilangan banyak darah, dan kau bisa…" Jae tidak mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Yunho sampai tidak selamat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Joongie…aku tidak akan mati…setidaknya sebelum aku melihat senyummu" Yunho yang sudah tidak bisa mempertahankan kesadarannya pun jatuh ke pelukan Jae. Kepalanya sekarang bersandar di bahu Jae.

Jae panik, ia mengangkat kepala Yunho dan memukul pipi Yunho pelan untuk menyadarkannya. Jae makin panik saat Yunho tak merespon.

"Yah! Jung Yunho! Bangun! Kau tidak boleh tidur.. ayolah kumohon bangun! Kau harus bangun…" ucap Jae putus asa.

Tak terasa air mata mulai menetes perlahan di pipi Jae. Kali ini ia benar-benar panik, ia tak tahu jalan pulang dan sekarang Yunho sedang sekarat dan harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Ia tidak mau orang yang selama ini menjaganya dan sekarang rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuknya tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

"JUNG YUNHO BANGUN! BANGUN SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU! CEPAT BANGUN! INI PERINTAH!" Jae yang sudah putus asa berteriak membangunkan Yunho.

Perlahan mata Yunho membuka, ia kembali sadar. Tapi kondisinya tak lebih baik malah sebaliknya.

"Jae…" suaranya kali ini sangat lemah, hampir seperti bisikan.

"Iya, yun. Aku disini. Tetap bangun jangan pernah berani untuk tidur. Ok! Sekarang lihat aku, kita akan segera menemukan jalan pulang dan kau akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit dan ditangani oleh dokter terbaik di Korea dan kau akan selamat. Kau akan baik-baik saja, kita akan baik-baik saja." Jae meyakinkan Yunho walaupun sebenarnya ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Jae membawa kepala Yunho ke pangkuannya saat melihat Yunho sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhnya lagi. Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jae tadi hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tapi sangat tulus. Ia sangat bahagia saat mendengar Jae ingin dirinya selamat.

"Ah handphone! Kita bisa menggunakan GPS di handphone ini setidaknya untuk sampai di jalan raya. Yunho kita akan selamat. Kau dengar aku! Kita akan selamat dan kau akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tetap terjaga. Tetap bersamaku dan jangan tidur. Ok!" ucap Jae yang terus berbicara pada Yunho supaya Yunho tidak tertidur.

"Sekarang naik ke punggungku. Kita akan mencari jalan pulang." Ajak Jae yang mengambil handphone Yunho yang tergeletak di tanah dan segera menggendong Yunho setelah sebelumnya membalut luka tembak di perut Yunho dengan jaketnya.

Jae mulai berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh GPS di handphone Yunho. Selama perjalanan Jae selalu mengajak Yunho mengobrol. Saat ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho, ia akan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yunho supaya Yunho terjaga.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kau turunkan aku. Kau pasti lelah." Ucap Yunho lemah dengan nafas yang pendek-pendek.

"Aku tidak akan menurunkanmu setidaknya sampai kita dapat bantuan. Dan aku tidak lelah sedikitpun. Kau memang berat tapi aku ini namja, jadi hal ini bukan masalah besar.." jawab Jae tegas. Ia merasakan bagian punggungnya yang basah, ia yakin kalau itu adalah darah Yunho yang terus keluar.

"Joongie kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau sendiri kenapa menolongku?" Jae membalikkan pertanyaannya.

"Karena kau majikanku." Bisik Yunho. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak bertenaga. Untuk tetap membuka matanya saja sangat sulit, apalagi untuk berbicara.

"Kalau begitu aku menolongmu karena kau pelayan pribadiku." Jawab Jae singkat sedikit tidak puas dengan jawaban Yunho barusan.

Yunho yang mendengar jawaban Jae hanya bisah tertawa pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengantuk, tapi ia berusaha keras untuk tidak tertidur. Tidak disaat ia belum melihat senyuman Jae.

"Joongie…. Kau hangat sekali…." Bisik Yunho. "Maukah kau menyanyi untukku? Aku ingin mendengarmu menyanyi sekali saja, Jae." Yunho sedikit berbohong karena sebenarnya Yunho pernah mendengarkan Jae bernyanyi hanya saja Jae tidak tahu itu.

"Tidak! Kau akan tidur kalau mendengarku menyanyi. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tertidur!" jawab Jae tegas.

"Kau salah. Justru aku tidak akan tertidur karena aku sangat menyukai suara Joongie. Jadi aku tidak mungkin tertidur saat mendengar Joongie bernyanyi. Kumohon." Pinta Yunho. Suaranya sangat pelan, tapi karena ia mengatakannya didekat telinga Jae, jadi Jae mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Jae yang tersentuh dengan perkataan Yunho pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Bait-bait syair dengan melodi indah pun mengalun dari bibir merah Jae.

Jae menyanyikan lagu Jepang yang berjudul Wasurenaide. Lagu yang sama yang pernah Jae nyanyikan di kamarnya dan secara diam-diam didengar oleh Yunho.

"Suaramu benar-benar indah Joongie. Terimakasih." Bisik Yunho. Matanya hampir tertutup.

Jae melanjutkan pejalanannya. Ia melihat ke GPS yang ada di handphone Yunho dan ternyata jalan raya tidak jauh lagi dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia merasakan tubuh Yunho yang bergetar di gendongannya.

"Yun, kau kedinginan?" tanya Jae yang kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ani… aku benar-benar merasa hangat." Bisik Yunho.

"Tapi tubuhmu menggigil. Kita berhenti sebentar ya…"tawar Jae.

"Terserah Joongie.."

Jae pun menurunkan tubuh Yunho secara perlahan. Ia tidak mau membuat luka Yunho bertambah parah. Setelah itu Jae langsung membuka sweeternya untuk dipakaikan ke tubuh Yunho. Hingga kini Jae hanya menggunakan kaus tipis, sedangkan Yunho memakai 4 lapis pakaian.

"Joongie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho ingin menolak saat Jae akan memakaikan sweeternya.

"Sudah pakai saja. Bibirmu sudah membiru, darah yang kau keluarkan juga banyak sekali jadi kau pasti kedinginan. Aku tidak apa. Lagipula aku akan menggendongmu, jadi aku pasti akan berkeringat."

"Kau akan sakit Joongie. Aku tidak mau kau sakit…"

Jae tetap memakaikan sweeternya pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho juga tidak kehabisan akal. Ia melepaskan jaket luarnya yang berukuran cukup besar dan hanya menggantungnya di pundaknya. Saat Jae sudah kembali menggendongnya, ia pun menutupi tubuh Jae dengan jaketnya itu sehingga tubuh Jae ikut tertutup jaketnya dan tidak kedinginan.

Jae yang merasakan kalau Yunho ikut menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaketnya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia merasa kalau laki-laki ini benar-benar keras kepala. Ia pun terus berjalan untuk menuju jalan raya. Awalnya ia masih megajak Yunho untuk berbicara, tapi lama kelamaan hanya ia sendiri yang berbicara. Meskipun demikian, Yunho masih memberi respon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Untuk Jae itu cukup untuk menandakan kalau Yunho tidak tertidur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka akhirnya sampai di pinggir jalan besar. Jae menarik nafas lega berpikir kalau sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan pertolongan untuk Yunho.

"Lihat Yun, kita sudah sampai jalan raya. Sebentar lagi pasti ada kendaraan yang lewat dan kau akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau akan selamat, Yun. Kita akan pulang ke rumah." Ucap Jae antusias.

Tapi Jae tidak mendapatkan respon dari Yunho. Jae mulai panik ia menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho yang masih dalam gendongannya.

"Yunho…kau tidak tidur kan? Yun jawab aku!" tanya Jae panik.

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho. Akhirnya Jae menurunkan Yunho dan betapa kagetnya Jae saat melihat keadaan Yunho. Mata Yunho tertutup rapat, dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget lagi ada darah yang mengalir dari bibir Yunho yang sedikit membiru. Jae memegang pipi Yunho dan sangat kaget ketika mendapati pipi Yunho yang sangat dingin. Nafas Yunho masih ada tapi sangat lemah.

"Andwe,,,kau tidak boleh mati Jung Yunho! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mati sebelum melihatku tersenyum kan? Sekarang tepati janjimu JUNG YUNHO! BANGUN!" teriak Jae.

Jae menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Tapi Yunho tetap tidak merespon. Jae mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulut Yunho dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya hingga hangat dan menempelkannya di pipi Yunho berusaha supaya Yunho tetap hangat.

"TOLONG! KUMOHON TOLONG!" teriak Jae meminta tolong.

"Yun kumohon bertahanlah. Kumohon Yun, jangan tinggalkan aku. Ayo Yun kau harus berjuang. Bertahanlah. Aku akan menuruti semua perkataanmu. Aku tidak akan lupa makan lagi. Aku akan tidur cukup. Aku juga tidak akan membawa pekerjaan ke rumah lagi setelah aku selesai bekerja asal kau bangun, Yun. Kumohon bertahanlah. Bangun, Yun…." Pinta Jae sambil menangis.

Tak berapa lama mobil polisi yang dikendarai Yoochun pun lewat. Yoochun yang melihat ada seseorang yang duduk di pinggir jalan pun menghentikan mobilnya. Ia tidak melihat bahwa orang yang sedang duduk itu adalah Jae yang sedang memeluk Yunho di pangkuannya.

Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah orang itu. Matanya sukses membulat saat ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Jaejoong sedang duduk di tepi jalan sambil memeluk tubuh pria yang sepertinya tidak sadarkan diri yang ternyata adalah Yunho.

"HYUNG…!" teriak Yoochun sambil berlari ke arah Yunho.

Yoochun yang akan memegang Yunho langsung dihalangi oleh Jae, ia tidak mau ada orang jahat yang akan melukai Yunho lagi.

"Jaejoongshi aku Yoochun, aku teman Yunho hyung kau tidak perlu takut denganku. Aku polisi dan tadi sebelum Yunho hyung menyelamatkanmu ia mengirimiku pesan untuk melacak handphonenya. Aku kesini untuk menolong kalian, jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Sekarang tolong lepaskan Yunho hyung dan biarkan paramedis yang aku bawa menanganinya." Bujuk Yoochun mencoba untuk tenang.

Jae awalnya mau menolak, tapi karena ia memandang mata Yoochun yang tulus dan mengingat keadaan Yunho yang harus segera mendapat penanganan medis, akhirnya ia menurut untuk melepaskan pelukan protektifnya di tubuh Yunho.

Setelah Jae melepaskan pelukannya, segera paramedis mendatangi Yunho untuk mengecek organ-organ vitalnya. Nafas dan detak jantungnya lemah, darah yang dikeluarkan juga sudah sangat banyak. Yunho juga mengalami shock dan hipotermia. Mereka memasang alat bantu nafas pada Yunho. Jae hanya bisa melihat paramedis yang sedang menangani Yunho. Tanpa sadar bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama Yunho.

"Jaejoongshi kau ikut mobilku ya…kita ke rumah sakit dulu."ajak Yoochun pelan. Sebenarnya Yoochun sangat takut akan terjadi sesuatu pada hyungnya itu, tapi ia harus tetap tenang supaya suasana tidak semakin sulit.

"Ani…aku mau ikut di dalam ambulance. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yunho, dia harus tahu kalau aku ada disampingnya. Dia harus tahu kalau ia tidak sendirian." Tolak Jae.

"Tapi Jaejoongshi..," Yoochun mencoba untuk membujuk lagi tapi langsung dipotong oleh Jae.

"Kau tidak dengar! Aku harus bersamanya!" nada suara Jae mulai meninggi. Ia benar-benar panik.

"Geurae…kau boleh ada di ambulance bersama Yunho hyung. Ayo kuantar.." ucap Yoochun menurut. Ia tahu tidak mungkin memaksa Jae supaya mau ikut di mobilnya saat melihat kondisi Jae yang seperti ini. Lagipula ini pertanda baik, berarti Jae sudah mulai peduli dengan Yunho dan ia berharap sebentar lagi impian Yunho untuk melihat Jae tersenyum untuknya akan terwujud.

Saat ambulance mulai pergi, Yoochun masuk ke mobilnya untuk menyusul menuju Seoul hospital. Daerah tempat mereka berada adalah daerah terpencil yang Yoochun yakin tidak ada rumah sakit dengan peralatan memadai untuk dapat menyelamatkan hyungnya.

Ia menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya untuk menyetir mobilnya mengingat pikirannya yang sedang panik. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon Junsu.

"Yoboseyo…." Terdengar suara nyaring Junsu.

"Chagiya, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kau harus tenang, ok."

"Waegurae? Ah aku tahu,,, Chunnie… apa kau….ber..selingkuh?" ucap Junsu polos tapi terdengar kalau ia takut.

"Aniya chagi…aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Begini ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Yunho hyung."

"MWO? Dia kenapa? Cepat katakan!" ucap Junsu panik.

"Chagi kumohon tenanglah dulu. Begini, tadi Jaejoongshi diculik dan Yunho hyung datang menyelamatkannya sendirian. Ia mengirimiku pesan menyuruhku untuk melacak handphone yang ia bawa supaya aku tahu dimana lokasi Jaejoongshi diculik. Tapi saat aku sampai Yunho hyung sudah tidak sadarkan diri. dan ia…..tertembak di bagian perutnya." Nada Yoochun merendah pada kalimat akhirnya.

"MWO? Tertembak? Di perutnya? Bagaimana keadaannya Chunnie? Sekarang dimana dia?" Junsu benar-benar panik.

"Hyung sedang dibawa menuju Seoul Hospital. Sebaiknya kau siapkan ruang operasi chagi. Kau tidak boleh panik chagi. Hanya kau yang bisa menangani Yunho hyung. Kau harus yakin kalau kau bisa menyelamatkannya, ne?" ucap Yoochun meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"hiks…Ne…hiks…tapi Chunnie…hiks…aku takut…." Ucap Junsu sambil menangis.

"Aku tahu chagi. Aku juga takut, tapi kita harus tenang. Aku sudah mencoba menyelamatkan Yunho hyung dengan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, dan sekarang giliranmu untuk menyelamatkannya. Kau pasti bisa chagi, percayalah."

"Ne…"jawab Junsu lirih. Lalu mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

'Hyung kau harus bertahan. Kau belum boleh pergi hyung, Joongiemu belum bisa tersenyum. Jadi bertahanlah…' batin Yoochun.

****************TBC*****************

Hehehe ancur ya….#peace…

Bagi yang berkenan membaca harap RCL ya…makasih….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seoul hospital

Sudah 4 jam Yunho ada di dalam ruang UGD namun belum ada satu pun yang keluar dari ruangan itu untuk memberi tahu keadaan Yunho. Jae masih duduk di bangku yang ada di depan pintu UGD ditemani oleh Yoochun dan appa Yunho. Setelah menerima kabar kalau Yunho masuk UGD, appa Yunho langsung datang ke rumah sakit. Sejak sampai di rumah sakit Jae tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya menangis dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu jelas.

"HYUNG…" panggil laki-laki jangkung yang ternyata Changmin membuat pandangan Yoochun dan appa Yunho berpaling ke arah suara.

"Changmin-ah jangan berisik ini rumah sakit!" ucap Yoochun.

"Yunho hyung…hosh…bagaimana? Bagaimana keadaan Yunho hyung?hosh…dia baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa ia bisa tertembak? Bukannya tadi dia pingsan di rumah?" tanya Changmin sambil berusaha mengatur nafas setelah berlari dari parkiran di basement menuju UGD.

"Ceritanya nanti saja ya, sekarang yang penting kita berdoa supaya Yunho hyung selamat. Dia sudah 4 jam di ruang UGD tapi belum ada yang mengabarkan tentang keadaannya, bahkan Jun-chan juga tidak." Ucap Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Changmin.

Changmin pun mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak memperkeruh suasana. Ia melihat Jae sedang duduk sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di wajahnya. Ia terlihat buruk sekali. Changmin yang belum pernah melihat keadaan Jae yang seperti ini pun menanyakan tentang Jae pada Yoochun.

"Hyung, Jaejoongshi kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil berbisik.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantin, kita beli makanan ringan untuk Jaejoongshi dan ahjusshi. Ayo Minnie.." ajak Yoochun yang ingin membuat Changmin yang ternyata masih sangat penasaran akan kejadian yang sebenarnya menjauh dari Jae.

"Ah, Ne.." Changmin yang sadar akan maksud Yoochun akhirnya menurut untuk pergi ke kantin.

Jae POV

"Yunho…kumohon…bertahanlah, jangan…Yunho…Yun…Yunnie…jebal…" racauku.

Aku ingin sekali menahan air mataku supaya tidak kelaur, namun saat melihat wajah pucat Yunho, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Appa maafkan aku, aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Dia menyelamatkanku appa, dan sekarang ia sedang berjuang untuk hidup hanya untuk melihat senyumku. Ijinkan aku menangis appa, aku benar-benar takut. Yun, kau tidak marah kan kalau aku menangis.

Jae POV End

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Yoochun kembali bersama Changmin yang matanya sudah sembab. Saat di kantin, Yoochun menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialami Yunho. Changmin kaget saat Yunho harus menyembunyikan keadaannya kalau ia tertembak pada Jae. Ia menangis saat ia mengingat mungkin pertemuannya dengan Yunho tadi pagi adalah pertemuan terakhirnya, tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepis jauh-jauh.

Changmin memberikan makanan yang dibawanya kepada Jae sedangkan Yoochun memberikan sandwich yang dibelinya kepada appa Yunho. Tapi keduanya menolak untuk makan. Jae lebih parah, ia sama sekali tak merespon saat Changmin membujuknya untuk makan. Tapi Changmin tak kehilangan akal, ia tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Jae suapaya ia mau memakan sandwich yang ia bawa.

"Jaejoongshi makanlah. Yunho hyung tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini. Kau belum makan siang kan. Apa kau lupa apa yang akan Yunho hyung lakukan kalau kau telat makan dan tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu? Kau tidak mau kan Yunho hyung yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dan kini sedang berjuang untuk tetap hidup masih harus mengkhawatirkanmu yang tidak mau makan?" bujuk Changmin.

Dan benar saja, mendengar nama Yunho disebut-sebut sukses membuat Jae keluar dari dunianya yang hanya ada dia dan pikirannya tentang Yunho itu. Ia melihat ke arah Changmin dan kemudian mengambil sandwich di tangan Changmin dan memakannya. Yoochun yang ternyata juga menggunakan trik yang sama untuk membuju appa Yunho juga berhasil membuat appa Yunho mau memakan sandwich yang ia beli.

Sesaat setelah Jae menghabiskan sandwichnya, Junsu keluar dari ruang UGD. Baju operasi yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah yang semua yakin itu adalah darah Yunho. Seketika itu juga Jae langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Junsu.

"Junsushi bagaimana Yunho? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia selamat kan?" tanya Jae sedikit mendesak.

"Jaejoongshi, keadaan Yunho hyung saat ini sangat kritis. Pelurunya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan. Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, jantungnya juga sempat berhenti berdetak 2 kali tapi kami berhasil menanganinya." Jawab Junsu. Suaranya bergetar, dan Yoochun mendengar itu.

"Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja kan?"desak Jae.

"Kita harus menunggu dulu selama 48 jam. Kalau ia bisa bertahan dia akan selamat, kalau tidak…."Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk meneruskannya, ia tidak ingin kemungkinan kedua lah yang terjadi. Bagaimanapun hyungnya itu harus selamat.

Mendengar penjelasan Junsu membuat appa Yunho sangat kaget dan hampir terjatuh. Untung ada Changmin di belakangnya yang dengan sigap menahan tubuh appa Yunho. Yoochun yang melihat kondisi Junsu yang seperti ini mendekati kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya. Ia membelai lembut punggung Junsu untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Chunnie…aku gagal…hiks…aku tidak..hiks..berhasil…hiks…" ucap Junsu disela tangisannya.

"Ssshhh…kau tidak gagal, chagi…sebaiknya kita berdoa semoga Yunho hyung bisa bertahan. Dia itu kuat, dia pasti berjuang. Dia tidak akan semudah itu meninggalkan kita. Kita harus percaya chagi…"

"Apa aku boleh bertemu Yunho?" tanya Jae pelan.

Junsu yang masih ada di pelukan Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Yoochun pelan.

"Ne, Jaejoongshi. Tapi biar Yunho hyung dipindahkan dulu ke ICU baru kau bisa melihatnya. Tapi hanya satu orang yang boleh ada di dalam, jadi kita harus gantian." Jawab Jae.

Tak berapa lama beberapa perawat keluar dari ruang UGD sambil mendorong kasur yang diatasnya terbaring tubuh Yunho dengan berbagai macam selang yang terhubung dengan beberapa mesin yang juga di dorong oleh beberapa perawat lain. Saat Jae melihat Yunho, tangannya reflek langsung menggenggam tangan Yunho. Ia ikut berjalan disamping ranjang Yunho. Yoosumin dan appa Yunho yang melihat ini pun hanya memberikan tatapan tak percaya. Tapi tersungging senyum tipis di bibir Yoosumin.

ICU

Jae yang tengah duduk disamping ranjang Yunho memalingkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi Yunho berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Jaejoongshi, sebaiknya kau pulang. Kau harus istirahat, kejadian hari ini pasti melelahkan. Ahjusshi sudah pulang untuk istirahat, kau juga harus istirahat."bujuk Junsu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Junsushi. Aku ingin disini, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat saat ia sadar nanti. Ia pasti sadar kan Junsushi?"

"Ne, pasti. Yunho hyung pasti akan sadar. Tapi tadi Changmin bilang ia juga ingin melihat Yunho hyung,."

"Bisakah aku tetap disini? Kalau Changmin mau masuk, biarkan dia masuk. Tapi tolong ijinkan aku tetap disini. Kumohon…"pinta Jae.

Junsu kaget mendengar jawaban Jae. Ia benar-benar tidak mau beranjak dari sisi Yunho. Ia tidak tega melihat ekspresi wajah Jae yang merasa sangat bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa Yunho, jadi ia memperbolehkan Jae tetap di dalam dan memperbolehkan Changmin juga untuk melihat Yunho.

"Min, bisakah kau handle dulu semua pekerjaanku di kantor?" ucap Jae tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho.

"Jaejoongshi tenang saja, aku akan mengurusi semua pekerjaan kantor. Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Kalau anda memang ingin tetap disini untuk menjaga Yunho hyung, anda disini saja tidak perlu memikirkan pekerjaan di kantor. Aku akan mengurusnya."jawab Changmin.

Setelah beberapa lama, Changmin keluar dan digantikan dengan Yoochun yang sudah kembali setelah mengantar appa Yunho pulang. Ia tidak banyak bicara saat melihat Yunho di ICU. Ia hanya memegang tangan Yunho dan membisikkan kata-kata yang hanya ia yang bisa mendengarnya (atau Yunho juga bisa dengar?).

Setelah Yoochun dan Changmin pulang, Jae kini hanya sendiri di dalam ICU bersama Yunho. Ia kembali menangis, kali ini lebih keras. Isakannya cukup keras meskipun tidak sampai terdengar keluar ruangan. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Yunho. Kali ini ia membawa tangan Yunho ke pipinya dan menciumnya.

"Yun, bangun…jangan membuatku takut. Bangunlah Yun. Kau ingin melihatku tersenyum kan? Aku akan tersenyum Yun, asalkan kau bangun. Aku janji aku akan lebih sering tersenyum. Aku akan tersenyum untukmu Yun, jadi bangunlah. Kau mengajarkanku marah, dan kau berhasil melihatku marah. Kau mengajarkanku menangis, dan kau berhasil melihatku menangis. Kau selau mengajarkanku tersenyum, tapi kau belum pernah melihatku tersenyum. Jadi bangunlah Yun, aku janji saat kau bangun kau akan melihatku tersenyum. Aku janji." Ucap Jae mencoba untuk membuat Yunho bangun.

Lima hari sudah berlalu, namun Yunho masih belum sadar. Ia sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi ia masih belum sadar. Jae masih setia menemani Yunho. Karena kondisi Yunho sudah stabil, ia sekarang dipindahkan ke kamar inap biasa. Jae yang tidak bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan pekerjaan kantornya pun membawa semua pekerjaannya ke rumah sakit. Yoochun, Changmin, dan appa Yunho secara bergantian menjenguk Yunho dan membawakan makanan untuk Jae, mengingat ia tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari kamar rawat Yunho dengan alasan ia takut kalau tiba-tiba Yunho sadar dan tidak mendapati siapapun di sampingnya.

Kini Jae sedang duduk di sofa di kamar rawat Yunho. Laptop yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya ia letakkan di pahanya. Beberapa dokumen ada di meja di samping sofa. Sesekali Jae akan mengajak Yunho mengobrol berharap Yunho akan menjawabnya.

"Ah, yun. Kenapa udaranya masih dingin juga, padahal heaternya sudah ku maksimalkan. Apa karena di luar sedang badai salju ya?" ucap Jae sambil memandang ke jendela di samping ranjang Yunho.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Jae menghela nafasnya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jae memutuskan untuk mengajak Yunho mengobrol lagi.

"Yun.."

"Joongie…"

Suara mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Suara Yunho sangat lemah, ditambah lagi ia sedang menggunakan masker oksigen. Tapi Jae menangkap suara Yunho. Ia yakin kalau Yunho baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia langsung menaruh laptopnya dan berlari ke arah ranjang Yunho. Ia langsung memegang tangan Yunho dan memanggil nama Yunho.

"Yun, aku disini…aku disini…ayo bangun…buka matamu…lihat aku…"

Yunho yang mendengar suara Jae pun langsung mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Awalnya ia masih harus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan sinar disekitarnya. Jae dengan sabar menunggu Yunho untuk membuka matanya. Tanpa Jae sadari, ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang lebar. Yunho yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum dibalik masker oksigen yang ia kenakan.

"Joongie…kau…ter..se..nyum.." ucap Yunho. Suaranya pelan dan lemah, tapi Jae mendengar itu. Reflek ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Tapi ia teringat janji yang ia ucapkan pada Yunho saat Yunho masih tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun membuka kembali mulutnya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman yang menurut Yunho adalah senyuman terindah setelah senyuman ibunya.

"Ne, Yunho…aku tersenyum…kau senang? Aku janji akan lebih sering tersenyum asal kau cepat sembuh…ne?" ucap Jae.

Yunho yang terlalu senang hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Kondisi tubuhnya belum pulih benar. Jae kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Yunho. Ia langsung mengabari Junsu tentang keadaan Yunho yang sudah sadar. Mendengar hal itu, Junsu yang sedang bersama Yoochun pun langsung berlari ke kamar rawat Yunho.

Junsu menyuruh Jae dan Yoochun keluar dulu supaya ia bisa memeriksa Yunho. Awalnya Jae mau menolak, tapi setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Yunho sebagai tanda kalau ia berjanji akan baik-baik saja, Jae pun menurut untuk menunggu diluar.

Setelah tak berapa lama, Jae dan Yoochun dibolehkan masuk kembali ke kamar rawat Yunho.

"Kondisi Yunho hyung sudah baik-baik saja. Luka bekas operasinya juga sudah mulai kering. Tapi Yunho hyung masih harus tetap dirawat beberapa hari lagi. Setidaknya sampai ia tidak pucat lagi dan luka bekas operasinya kering." Jelas Junsu.

"Jun-chan, kau bilang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kenapa tidak besok saja kau biarkan hyungmu ini pulang?" pinta Yunho.

"Jae hyung tolong kau jelaskan pada pelayan pribadimu sekaligus guardian angel mu ini! Aku rasa ia hanya akan mendengarkan perkataanmu."

"Yun, dengarkan apa kata Junsu. Kalau dia bilang kau harus istirahat di rumah sakit, itu berarti kau memang harus dirawat." Ucap Jae.

"Lhoh Jun-chan kenapa kau menggunakan Joongie? Dan sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab dan kau memanggilnya hyung?" tanya Yunho bingung. Tubuhnya masih lemah, tapi setelah melihat Jae tersenyum tadi, ia jadi bertenaga.

"Thanks to you hyung…. iya kan Jae hyung.." balas Yoochun.

"Lhoh Yoochun? Kau juga… ah sebenarnya apa sih yang terjadi saat aku tidak sadarkan diri? bisa kau ceritakan pada ku Joongie?" Yunho benar-benar bingung. Menurutnya tidak mungkin Jae bisa cepat akrab dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, apalagi mereka itu gay.

Belum sempat Jae menjelaskan pada Yunho, terdengar suara melengking bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan keras.

"HYUNG….." Changmin langsung berlari ke arah Yunho dan memeluknya membuat Yoosu kaget. Jae yang melihat tingkah Changmin langsung berpura-pura batuk supaya Changmin sadar kalau disini ada dia yang sedang melihatnya memeluk Yunho.

"Ah, Jae Hyung…. apa kabar?" Changmin yang melihat tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Jae mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Baik" jawab Jae singkat. "Min, ikut aku. Aku lapar antar aku ke kantin… Yun aku pergi dulu ya.." lanjut Jae.

"Ne" balas Yunho.

"Jae hyung, bisa aku titip sandwich. Aku lapar." Pinta Yoochun.

"Ne, kau jaga Yunho dulu ya.. ayo Changmin…"

"Ne hyung…"jawab Changmin lemas. Ia yakin nasibnya akan buruk setelah ini.

'Kali ini riwayatmu benar-benar akan habis Shim Changmin…' batin Yoosu.

Kantin

"Hyung, aku minta maaf…aku tidak sengaja memeluk Yunho hyung…"ucap Changmin memelas.

"Kau yang memeluknya Min, bukan dia. Mana mungkin kau tidak sengaja memeluknya saat kau yang berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya!" ucap Jae dingin.

"Ayolah hyung maafkan aku. Ya..ya..?"bujuk Changmin.

"Tidak"jawab Jae singkat.

"Ya sudah, kalau hyung tidak mau memaafkanku, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Yunho hyung…" ancam Changmin.

"Kalau kau sampai mengatakannya, gajimu akan kupotong!" ancam Jae balik.

"Andwe! Hyung jangan potong gajiku ya? Aku janji aku akan diam. Tapi jangan potong gajiku ya… kau kan tahu hyung, kalau gajiklu kau potong aku tidak bisa membeli ramyun, jajangmyun, ttoboki, bimbimbab, bulgoggi, dan semua makanan yang biasa ku makan lagi hyung."

"Aku tidak setega itu, kau akan tetap bisa membelinya!"

"Tapi tidak sebanyak yang biasa ku beli hyung…ayolah maafkan aku…"

"Ya sudah lah…malas juga aku marah padamu…"

"Terima kasih hyung,,,Jae hyung memang baik sekali…" ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja. Kalau kau sudah menikah pasti akan ada yang memasakanmu. Jadi kau tak perlu membelinya di luar lagi." Saran Jae.

"Jae hyung juga. Kenapa Jae hyung tidak menikahinya saja. Kalau Jae hyung sudah menikah dengannya, pasti akan ada yang memasakkan makanan untuk Jae hyung." goda Changmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Shim Changmin!" ucap Jae dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Baik Hyung…aku tahu mulutku lebar tapi aku akan menutupnya."

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar rawat Yunho setelah membeli beberapa sandwich.

kamar rawat yunho

Changmin sudah kembali ke kantor, Junsu juga masih ada pasien jadi ia harus meninggalkan kamar rawat Yunho. Yoochun harus kembali ke kantornya karena masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Hingga sekarang hanya ada Jae dan Yunho di kamar rawat Yunho.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka hanya berdua, Jae menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi saat Yunho masih beluam sadar. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia ceritakan karena ia menganggapnya tidak penting untuk diceritakan atau lebih tepatnya ia malu untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku senang kau bisa akrab dengan Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin, Joongie." Komentar Yunho setelah mendengar cerita Jae.

"Ne. Yun, apa kau kedinginan. Tanganmu dingin sekali Yun. Apa aku perlu minta heater lagi?" tanya Jae sambil membelai wajah Yunho.

"Tidak perlu Joongie. Kau ada di sini, aku tidak akan kedinginan." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tanganmu dingin Yun padahal aku sudah memegang tanganmu dari tadi. Di luar badai salju, jadi kau pasti kedinginan. Aku ambilkan heater dulu ya…"ucap Jae memaksa.

"Tapi joongie, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Biar heater nya digunakan untuk kamar yang lebih membutuhkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yunho keras kepala.

"Jung Yunho! Dengarkan aku! Kau itu sudah kedinginan! Bisakah kau menurut? Aku tidak mau kejadian saat aku menggendongmu terulang lagi. Saat itu aku sudah memberikan jaketku tapi kau malah dengan keras kepala membagi jaketmu dengan ku dan akhirnya kau terserang hipotermia dan tak sadarkan diri, aku tidak mau kau yang baru saja sadar harus tak sadarkan diri lagi hanya karena kau keras kepala!"

Yunho yang kaget mendengar Jae memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya pun hanya bisa menurut mengingat saat ini Joongie nya itu sedang tidak senang.

Saat sedang menunggu Jae, tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sakit di sekitar ulu hatinya. Ia meremas bagian ulu hatinya untuk menahan sakit. Ia segera mengambil bantalnya dan mengambil obatnya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di bawah bantalnya. Ia segera meminum obatnya sebelum Jae kembali dan melihatnya kesakitan dan semuanya terbongkar.

Yunho yang masih merasakan sakit di perutnya akhirnya harus berpura-pura seperti tidak terjadi apapun ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka dan Jae masuk ke kamarnya. Yunho yang masih merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya hanya bisa memegangi perutnya sekilas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Yun, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa aku terlalu lama mengambil heater nya? Kau pasti sudah sangat kedinginan. Mukamu sampai pucat begitu." Ucap Jae yang sambil meletakkan heater di meja samping ranjang Yunho dan menghidupkannya. Ia lalu kembali duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Yunho dan menggenggam tangan Yunho lagi untuk menghangatkannya.

Yunho yang masih kesakitan hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia menatap wajah Jae lekat-lekat. Kemudian tanpa ia komandoi, kejadian saat ia diperiksa Junsu tadi teringat kembali.

Flashback

"Hyung, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Junsu lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jun-chan. Aku sudah sadar, apa aku boleh pulang?"

"Hyung, kau baru saja sadar. Mana mungkin kau langsung boleh pulang! Kau kemarin sempat kritis, bahkan detak jantungmu sempat berhenti dua kali. Saat aku menanganimu aku benar-benar takut hyung. aku takut tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Junsu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya kalau ia berhasil melewati masa-masa seperti itu.

"Hyung, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apakah kanker ku semakin parah? Berapa lama lagi aku bisa hidup?" tanya Yunho yang sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Junsu.

"Kanker di hatimu benar-benar menyebar dengan cepat hyung. Dan untuk keadaan yang sudah begini, aku rasa kemoterapi sudah tidak berguna hyung. maafkan aku hyung…" ucap Junsu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Ini bukan salahmu Junchan. Aku sendiri yang tidak mau sembuh, kau sudah mengerjakan tugasmu dengan sangat baik. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengobatiku." Ucap Yunho menenangkan Junsu.

"Hyung apa kau bahagia? Joongiemu sudah bisa tersenyum hyung. aku tadi melihatnya tersenyum. Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Junsu.

"Tentu Junchan, aku merasa kalaupun aku mati besok, aku rela karena aku sudah berhasil membuatnya tersenyum. O,iya kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan Junchan?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Apa itu begitu penting hyung?" Junsu bertanya balik.

"Katakan saja Junchan.."

"Maaf hyung. aku benar-benar minta maaf karena menurut keadaanmu sekarang kau hanya bisa bertahan sebulan lagi hyung,, maaf…hiks…" Junsu kembali menangis. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal.

"Hey kan sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu. Jadi tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak mengatakannya pada Joongie dan appa kan?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak hyung. tapi aku rasa ahjusshi berhak tahu tentang ini. Dia appamu hyung. Dan Jae hyung aku rasa juga berhak tahu."bujuk Junsu.

"Jangan dulu Junchan, belum saatnya."

Flashback End

"Yun, kau melamunkan apa?" tanya Jae yang menyadari kalau sedari tadi Yunho hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ah, tidak kok Joongie. Aku hanya memandangimu. Kau tampan sekali." Jawab Yunho.

Wajah Jae memerah mendengar perkataan Yunho. Mereka pun mengobrol, tak jarang Jae tertawa mendengar lelucon yang Yunho lontarkan. Yunho yang melihat Jae sudah bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa sangat bahagia karena keinginannya selama ini sudah terkabul dan ia merasa rela jika ia dipanggil oleh Tuhan kapanpun.

Hari-hari selanjutnya Jae dan Yunho lewati dengan senyum dan tawa. Jae merasa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi orang yang paling bahagia. Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa.

Kini Jae sudah kembali pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja. Awalnya Jae menolak, ia ingin mulai ke kantor lagi setelah Yunho pulang ke rumah. Tapi Yunho memaksanya, mengatakan kalau ia akan merasa sangat bersalah pada karyawan-karyawan Jae terutama Changmin karena telah menambah pekerjaan mereka kalau Jae semakin lama tidak masuk kerja hanya karena menemaninya di rumah sakit. Lagipula ada Junsu yang pasti akan menjaganya.

Karena desakan Yunho dan perkataan Junsu yang mengatakan kalau lusa Yunho sudah boleh pulang karena kondisinya sudah pulih, akhirnya ia menurut untuk kembali ke kantor seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti dulu. Kini Jae tidak terlalu keras bekerja dan juga tidak lupa untuk makan siang. Ia tidak mau membuat Yunho cemas.

"Hyung, pulang yuk…"ajak Changmin.

"Ne, sebentar Changmin. Aku bereskan dulu mejaku."

"Aku bantu ya hyung.."tawar Changmin yang kemudian berjalan menuju meja kerja Jae dan membantunya membereskan dokumen-dokumen di meja kerja Jae.

Sebelum mereka menuju rumah sakit, ya "pulang" untuk Jae adalah kembali menemani Yunho di rumah sakit. Ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya sekalipun semenjak Yunho di rumah sakit. Ia dan Changmin mampir membeli makanan dulu untuk Yunho yang sangat membenci masakan rumah sakit yang tidak ada rasanya.

Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang rumah sakit, Changmin segera memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement. Setelah itu mereka segera turun dan segera menuju kamar Yunho. Entah kenapa jantung Jae berdetak dengan sangat keras. Perasaannya tidak enak, tapi ia tetap berusaha menanggapi segala celotehan Changmin.

Jae dan Changmin akhirnya sampai di depan kamar Yunho. Jae yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Yunho segera membuka pintu kamar rawat Yunho. Mata Jae dan Changmin sukses membulat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Disana, dilantai kamar rawat Yunho, terbaring tubuh Yunho.

"YUNHO…!" jerit Jae yang langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Yunho. Changmin masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar.

"Changmin cepat panggil Junsu! CEPAT! Ya Tuhan Yunho! Bangun!" teriak Jae.

Changmin yang tersadar akibat teriakan Jae, langsung berlari keluar untuk menemui Junsu.

"Yunho kau kenapa? Bangun!" tangis Jae. Ia mengangkat kepala Yunho dan sangat kaget ketika mendapati mulut Yunho yang mengeluarkan darah. Mata Yunho terpejam rapat dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Yun bertahanlah. Kau tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana! Bertahanlanh.. ayo bangun Yun…JUNG YUNHO BANGUN! YUNHO!" jerit Jae putus asa.

************************TBC*************************

Makin GeJe ya ceritanya….

Mian buat yang ga puas,,,,^^

Chapter 8 dah da tinggal diedit….

Buat yang berkenan baca,,,RCL ya….Gomawo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ruang tunggu ICU

Junsu yang telah selesai memeriksa Yunho pun keluar dan langsung dihampiri oleh Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yunho? Sebenarnya Yunho kenapa?" tanya Jae dengan wajah khawatir. Setelah ia menemukan Yunho yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, Yunho langsung dilarikan ke ICU.

"Jae hyung tenang dulu. Yunho hyung sudah baik-baik saja. Keadaannya juga sudah stabil. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Junsu.

"Chagi..apa kau yakin?" bisik Yoochun pada Junsu.

"Syukurlah… tapi Junsu, kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Begini hyung, selama ini Yunho hyung menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu dan Ahjusshi." Ucap Junsu ragu.

"Chagi…kita sudah berjanji pada Yunho hyung…" ucap Yoochun mengingatkan.

"Apa yang ia sembunyikan. Kau juga Yoochun! Apa kau juga tahu apa yang Yunho sembunyikan dariku? Cepat katakan apa yang Yunho sembunyikan?Cepat!" Jae yang mulai tak sabar menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Hyung tenang dulu. Biarkan Junsu hyung menjelaskan dulu.." Changmin yang sedari tadi diam ikut ambil bicara.

"Changmin jangan bilang kau juga tahu?" ucap Jae. Changmin hanya bisa diam, ia lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Junsu yang lebih mengerti hal yang sebenarnya menjelaskan pada Jae.

"Hyung, sebenarnya selama ini Yunho hyung menyembunyikan penyakitnya yang sebenarnya padamu dan ahjusshi. Sebenarnya ia menderita kanker hati stadium akhir. Selama ini yang mengetahui penyakitnya hanyalah aku, Chunnie dan Minnie. Aku selalu membujuknya untuk setidaknya memberitahukan penyakitnya ini pada ahjusshi, tapi ia selalu menolak. Bahkan setiap kali aku, Chunnie dan Minnie membujuknya untuk melakukan kemoterapi ia juga selalu menolaknya." Jelas Junsu.

Wajah Jae mendadak pucat. Berita yang baru saja didengarnya benar-benar berita terburuk dalam hidupnya bahkan lebih buruk disbanding berita perceraian orang tuanya. Ia tidak menyangka Yunho yang selama ini dilihatnya selalu tersenyum, ternyata menderita suatu penyakit yang bisa dibilang sangat parah.

Jae mulai mengingat semua hal yang pernah Yunho lakukan untuknya. Mulai dari menungguinya sampai ia mau memakan makanan yang dibuat Yunho untuknya padahal Yunho sendiri belum makan. Menjaganya kala ia sakit, membuatnya menangis kala ia ingin menangis tapi tak bisa menangis. Memeluknya ketika ia menerima berita perceraian orang tuanya. Tetap membuatkannya makan malam padahal Yunho baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Semua hal yang pernah Yunho lakukan untuknya tanpa ia komandoi muncul di pikirannya.

"Hyung…" panggil Junsu yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Jae.

Jae yang sudah kembali dari lamunannya langsung membuka pintu ruang ICU yang merupakan kamar tempat Yunho terbaring. Saat Jae sudah berada di dalam, ia langsung menghampiri ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat tubuh Yunho yang tergeletak tak bergerak dengan berbagai macam selang dan kabel.

"Hei Jung Yunho! Ayo bangun! Kenapa kau suka sekali tidur sih? Kau lupa kau harus menyiapkan makan malam untukku! Jangan bilang kau lupa? Atau kau sudah tidak mau menjadi pelayan pribadiku? Begitukah? Hei! Kenapa diam saja? Jawab aku Yun! Jawab! JAWAB AKU JUNG YUNHO!" Jae yang sudah tidak bisa menguasai emosinya akhirnya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat itu dari depan pintu kamar hanya bisa ikut menangis. Mereka tahu kalau Jae sudah mulai menyukai Yunho. Tapi kenapa disaat semua mulai indah untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong, Tuhan harus memberikan cobaan ini.

"Yun bangun..hiks..ayo kita ke sungai Han lagi..hiks..ayo Yun..bangun dan kita pergi jalan-jalan..hiks.." ucap Jae disela tangisannya. Kini ia sedang duduk bersimpuh disamping ranjang Yunho. Junsu yang sudah tidak tahan melihat Jae akhirnya menghampiri Jae dan membantu Jae berdiri lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Hyung…jangan begini.. hiks..Yunho hyung tidak akan suka melihatmu begini..hiks.." ucap Junsu sambil menangis.

"Kenapa Yunho harus sakit, Su…hiks…ia orang baik…hiks..kenapa ia harus terkena penyakit separah itu?hiks..apa salahnya? Kenapa Tuhan tak adil padanya?" tanya Jae.

"Hyung jangan bilang seperti itu. Tuhan tak pernah tak adil. Buktinya Tuhan mau mengabulkan keinginan terbesar Yunho hyung…" balas Junsu mencoba untuk berhenti menangis. Ia tahu Yunho tidak akan suka melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi menangis, apalagi itu karena dirinya sendiri.

"Keinginan? Apa maksudmu Su?" tanya Jae bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Junsu.

"Yunho hyung sangat menyangimu ah tidak sangat mencintaimu Jae hyung. Satu hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihatmu tersenyum untuknya dengan tulus hyung.. dan lihat, ia sudah mendapatkannya. Kau sudah bisa tersenyum dengan tulus hyung. Yunho hyung pernah berkata kalau ia tidak akan meninggalkan dunia ini sebelum ia bisa melihatmu tersenyum.." timpal Yoochun.

"Dia…mencintaiku?" tanya Jae pelan.

"Ne hyung, Yunho hyung sangat mencintaimu. Kami bisa melihatnya dari cara ia memandangmu, cara ia memperlakukanmu. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri, tapi ia selalu memastikan kau makan tepat waktu supaya kau tidak sakit. Bahkan ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri untukmu hyung." kini giliran Changmin yang menjawab.

Jae yang mendengar semua penjelasan Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun perlahan berjalan menuju ranjang Yunho dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Yunho. Ia memegang tangan Yunho, mencium punggung tangannya dan membawanya ke dadanya. Ia ingin Yunho merasakan detak jantungnya.

'Kau mencintaiku? Kalau begitu rasakan detak jantungku Yun. Rasakan dan kau akan tahu untuk siapa detak jantung ini sekarang. Kau masih belum mengerti? Kalau begitu cepat bangun dan aku akan mengatakan semuanya sampai kau mengerti.' Batin Jae.

"Hyung, kami keluar dulu. Bicaralah pada Yunho hyung. Ajak ia mengobrol dan buat ia semangat untuk hidup. Kalu kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa memanggil kami." Pamit Yoochun.

Setelah Jae memberikan anggukannya, Yoochun pun langsung menggandenga Junsu dan Changmin keluar dari ruangan ICU. Mereka ingin memberikan waktu pribadi untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

ruangan Junsu

"Hyung, aku rasa sudah saatnya juga kita memberi tahu ahjusshi." Ucap Changmin.

"Ne, tenang saja. Aku yang akan mengatakannya." Jawab Yoochun.

Yoochun lalu keluar dan langsung menuju Kim Mansion untuk menemui appa Yunho.

kamar rawat Yunho

Jae masih setia memegang tangan Yunho yang masih tak sadarkan diri. ia terus saja mengajak Yunho mengobrol sebagaimana yang dikatakan Yoochun. Sesekali ia akan mencium tangan Yunho yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Saat Jae sedang mencium punggung tangan Yunho, tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Yunho bergerak. Jae yang menangkap gerakan ini langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho dan ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho tengah berusaha membuka matanya.

"Yun, ayo bangun…buka matamu…aku disini, Yun…lihat aku…" ucap Jae menyemangati Yunho untuk membuka matanya.

Perlahan mata Yunho mulai terbuka. Jae yang melihat ini langsung menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia membelai pipi Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Joongie nya tersenyum ikut tersenyum meskipun ia merasakan tubuhnya lemas sekali.

"Joongie…" panggil Yunho lemah.

"Iya Yun, aku disini…bagaimana perasaanmu? Ah kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, Yun. kau harus dihukum!" ucap Jae pura-pura marah.

Yunho yang mendengar perkataan Jae hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Joongie nya benar-benar sudah berubah. Jae yang sekarang sudah mampu untuk bercanda dan tertawa, ia sangat senang melihatnya.

"Joongie, tadi waktu aku tidak sadar aku mendengarmu ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan karena tubuhnya yang masih lemah.

"Benarkah? Benarkah aku mengatakan itu? Mungkin kau salah dengar Yun." ucap Jae dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yunho mengerti.

Suasana menjadi hening karena tak satupun diantara mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suara. Yunho yang tubuhnya masih lemah memilih untuk beristirahat sedangkan Jae yang wajahnya masih merahjuga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Disela-sela keheningan tiba-tiba terdengar pintu kamar rawat Yunho yang dibuka secara kasar dan muncul sesosok pria paruh baya yang langsung menghampiri tempat tidur Yunho. Yunho yang sudah hampir memejamkan matanya pun membukanya kembali dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ia kaget melihat ayahnya datang dengan wajah marah dan kecewa.

"Ahjusshi.." ucap Jae pelan karena ia juga kaget melihat appa Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang dengan wajah yang membuatnya takut.

"Kau bukan anakku Yunho!" ucap appa Yunho marah.

"Maksud appa? Appa kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Jae yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan membantu Yunho untuk duduk.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari appamu?" kali ini appa Yunho tidak mampu lagi menguasai emosinya. Ia menangis di depan anaknya. Berita yang baru saja ia dengar dari Yoochun benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Ia tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya Yunho, anak semata wayangnya, menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari appanya sendiri.

"Hal penting apa maksud appa?" Yunho yang masih bingung hanya bisa menanyakan lagi maksud appanya. Tapi belum sempat appa Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Junsu sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho. Yunho yang melihatnya pun menjadi tahu apa yang dimaksud appanya.

"Appa…mianhe…"ucap Yunho lirih.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini nak? Apa kau sudah tidak menganggap laki-laki tua dihadapanmu ini appamu? Kenapa kau memilih untuk menghadapi penyakitmu sendiri Yun?" tanya appa Yunho sambil menangis.

Yunho langsung memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Jae. Ia membelalakan matanya ketika mendapati raut wajah Jae yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Jae… jangan bilang kau… Junsu apakah…" belum selesai pertanyaan Yunho untuk Junsu, Jae sudah memotongnya.

"Ne. Aku sudah tahu semuanya Yun. Baru saja Junsu mengatakannya padaku. Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikannya lagi Yun. kita bisa menghadapinya bersama. Kau tidak perlu merasakan sakitmu sendirian. Kita bisa berbagi Yun." jawab Jae sambil membelai pipi Yunho.

"Tapi…" Yunho berusaha mengelak.

"Apalagi? Apalagi yang kau mau Yunho? Apa kau masih mau menyimpannya sendirian? Apa kau benar-benar membenci laki-laki tua dihadapanmu ini? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mau membagi kesedihanmu dengan appamu sendiri? JAWAB JUNG YUNHO!" bentak appa Yunho.

"Appa…mianhe…" ucap Yunho menangis. Baru pertama kali untuk Jae melihat Yunho menangis. Sama seperti senyumannya yang bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum, tangisannya juga begitu. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Ya sudah! Kalau kau memang sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai appamu lagi, untuk apa aku menganggapmu anakku?" ucap appa Yunho sambil membalik badannya dan mulai berjalan keluar. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan anaknya.

"Ahjusshi…"cegah Junsu saat appa Yunho sudah hampir membuka pintu kamar rawat Yunho untuk keluar.

"Appa!" teriak Yunho yang mendengar perkataan appanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat appanya marah. Malah sebaliknya, ia menyembunyikan ini dari appanya supaya appanya tidak ikut bersedih. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukan Jae dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Karena tubuhnya yang lemah, ia akhirnya malah terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya membentur pinggir tempat tidurnya, jarum infusnya juga terlepas membuat darah keluar dari pelipis kepalanya dan punggung tangannya.

"Agh…"eluh Yunho pelan.

"YUNHO!" "HYUNG!" ucap Jae dan Junsu bersamaan. Appa Yunho yang mendengarnya pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat anaknya sudah ada di lantai dengan pelipis yang berdarah.

"Yunho!" appa Yunho langsung menghampiri Yunho dan membantu Yunho berdiri dan mendudukkannya di tempat tidur. Setelah Yunho duduk, Yunho langsung memeluk appanya takut kalau appanya akan pergi lagi.

"Appa..mianhe..mianhe..aku bukan anak yang baik…" ucap Yunho sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Yun. appa hanya kecewa karena kau tidak mempercayai appa untuk membagi deritamu. Appa sudah kehilangan umma mu dengan cara seperti ini, appa tidak ingin kehilangan kau dengan cara yang sama." Ucap appa Yunho sambil membelai punggung anaknya. Jae dan Junsu yang melihat ini memutuskan untuk keluar supaya ayah dan anak ini lebih leluasa untuk bicara. Junsu langsung mengambil perlengkapannya untuk mengobati luka di pelipis Yunho dan mengembalikan infusnya.

"Mianhe..mianhe..appa.."

"Ne, appa memaafkanmu. Sekarang appa ingin kau berjanji pada appa untuk mengatakan semua yang kau rasakan. Appa tidak mau ada rahasia lagi, ne?"

"Ne appa. Mianhe…"

"Sudahlah. Kan appa sudah bilang appa memaafkanmu, kau tidak perlu bilang mianhe lagi…"

"Ahjusshi maaf mengganggu waktu kalian. Tapi aku harus mengobati luka di pelipis Yunho hyung dan mengembalikan infusnya." Ucap Junsu yang sudah kembali masuk.

"Ah, ne. Silakan Junsu." Ucap appa Yunho yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dari Yunho.

"Agh Junchan pelan-pelan donk… sakit…" eluh Yunho.

"Aish… tumben sekali kau mengeluh sakit hyung…Oh aku tahu, setelah ahjusshi dan Jae hyung tahu semuanya rupanya hyung mau bermanja-manja. Iya kan?" goda Junsu.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Eh Joongie mana?" tanya Yunho.

"Tuh kan benar. Baru saja berpisah, sudah kangen…" goda Junsu lagi sambil tertawa.

Appa Yunho yang melihatnya pun ikut tertawa melihat anaknya hanya bisa cemberut saat digoda oleh Junsu. Tak lama kemudian Junsu selesai mengobati luka Yunho dan memasangkan kemabi infuse di tangan Yunho. Awalnya Yunho menolak untuk diinfus lagi, tapi melihat tatapan ayahnya yang siap untuk memarahinya dan ancaman Junsu yang akan melaporkannya pada Jae, akhirnya Yunho menurut.

"Joongie! Kau dari mana saja?" ucap Yunho saat melihat Jae memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa tas plastik.

"Aku dari kantin membeli makanan kecil. Junsu apa Yunho boleh makan makanan seperti biasa?" tanya Jae.

"Ne hyung.. tapi sebaiknya Yunho hyung memakan masakan rumah sakit saja hyung.." ucap Junsu.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Jae yang menganggap jawaban Junsu serius.

"Jangan dengarkan pantat bebek ini Joongie. Dia hanya bohong. Kalaupun dia mengatakannya sungguh-sungguh aku tetap tidak akan memakan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak ada rasanya itu! Berikan padaku Joongie, aku lapar…" rengek Yunho. Sepertinya yang dikatakan Junsu benar, setelah semua tahu keadaan Yunho yang sebenarnya membuat Yunho jadi ingin bermanja-manja.

Jae yang mendengar perkataan Yunho pun hanya bisa tertawa. Ia belum pernah melihat sisi manja Yunho, dan menurutnya sisi lain Yunho ini lucu juga.

"Yun, appa harus pulang dulu. Hari ini Tuan Kim akan pulang." Ucap appa Yunho. Yunho yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Jae yang ada di samping appanya.

"Appa pulang?" tanya Jae pelan.

"Ye, Tuan muda." Ucap appa Yunho pada Jae sopan.

"Untuk berapa lama?" Yunho yang mendengar pertanyaan Jae langsung meraih tangan Jae dan menggengamnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Untuk mala mini Tuan muda. Besok pagi Tuan besar akan ke London. Apa anda ingin pulang bersama saya?" tanya appa Yunho. Ia tidak enak mengatakan ini pada Jae.

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih suka disini menjaga Yunho. Kalau appa tanya, bilang saja kalau aku sedang menemani temanku yang sakit." Ucap Jae dingin.

"Ye. Saya akan menyampaikannya. Yunho appa pulang dulu. Kau harus jaga tubuhmu, jangan terlalu lelah. Saya permisi dulu Tuan muda."pamit appa Yunho.

"Ne.." sahut Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Joongie, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau menemui appamu?" tanya Yunho hati-hati.

"Kau tidak suka ya aku disini?" Jae berbalik tanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Joongie, bukan begitu…"jawab Yunho.

"Emmh,, aku kembali ke ruanganku dulu. Yunho hyung, jaga kesehatanmu,ne.." ucap Junsu merasakan suasana di kamar rawat Yunho hyung yang mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa Yunho dan Jae perlu membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu ia dengar.

"Apa aku masih perlu menemui orang yang sudah menganggapku tidak ada Yun? Dia appaku tapi seperti bukan appaku. Terkadang aku iri denganmu Yun, kau memang sudah tidak punya umma, tapi kau punya appa yang benar-benar menyayangimu. Sedangkan aku, aku memang masih punya appa dan umma tapi aku merasa mereka seperti sudah mati. Lebih baik aku disini menjagamu, orang yang sudah jelas-jelas peduli padaku bahkan rela memberikan nyawanya sendiri." Ucap Jae asal, tapi ia benar-benar serius dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Joongie, jangan bicara seperti itu. Mereka tetap appa dan umma mu…"ucap Yunho menasehati.

"Bisakah kita hentikan pembicaraan ini? Lebih baik kau makan, katanya tadi kau lapar.."ucap Jae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yunho hanya menurut, ia tidak mau membuat Joongienya kesal.

"Ya sudah, sini berikan makanannya. Aku mau makan." Pinta Yunho.

"Emmm yun…"

"Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Yunho.

"Emmm,,,bisakah…aku….menyuapimu(berbisik)?" ucap Jae tidak jelas.

"Kau bicara apa Joongie. Aku tidak dengar.."

"AKU INGIN MENYUAPIMU JUNG YUNHO! Sudah sekarang buka mulutmu!" ucap Jae sedikit kesal.

Yunho yang kaget langsung membuka mulutnya sesuai yang diperintahkan Jae. Tapi setelah ia menyadarinya, ia tersenyum dalam hati.

Hari-hari setelahnya Yunho dan Jaejoong lewatkan bersama. Pagi hari Yunho akan membangunkan Jae dan menyuruh Jae pergi ke kantor. Lalu Jae akan pergi ke kantor dan Yoochun atau appa Yunho akan datang menjenguk dan menemani Yunho saat Jae pergi ke kantor. Sorenya, appa Yunho akan kembali ke Kim Mansion dan Jae yang sudah pulang kerja akan menemani Yunho di rumah sakit bersama Changmin.

"Yun! lihat aku bawa apa?" ucap Jae ceria saat membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

Yunho yang sedang membaca majalah yang tadi dibawa Yoochun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Terlihat Jae yang masuk diikuti dengan Changmin di belakangnya. Tangan kiri Jae membawa plastik yang berukuran cukup besar.

"Kau bawa apa Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku barusan menyuruhmu menebak Yun! ah, kau tidak asik!" kesal Jae.

"Jae hyung bawa makan malam untuk kita hyung. dia bawa banyak sekali, sebentar lagi Yoochun hyung dan Junsu hyung juga akan kemari. Kita makan sama-sama! Yay…!" ucang Changmin senang.

Yunho yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum senang. Ia ingat dulu Jae bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi dengan orang disekitarnya, sekarang Joongie nya sudah berubah. Ia jadi Joongie yang ceria yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"Sore Hyung,,, ah Jae hyung sudah disini…kau juga Changmin… ini aku bawakan minumannya…" ucap Yoochun masuk ke kamar rawat Yunho bersama Junsu.

"Ya sudah karena semuanya sudah lengkap… Ayo MAKAN…!" Changmin yang sudah tidak sabar langsung melahap apa yang sudah Jae beli. Jae harus berkali-kali memukul tangan Changmin yang mau mengambil jatah Yunho. Yunho dan yang lain yang melihatnya pun tertawa.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ah…Kenyang…. Terimakasih Joongie…" ucap Yunho sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Ne sama-sama Yun…"ucap Jae sambil tersenyum. Jaeyoosu pun membereskan ruangan Yunho yang sudah seperti kapal pecah setelah acar makan bersama, sedangkan Changmin hanya tiduran di sofa karena kekenyangan.

"Hyung, kami pulang dulu, ne? besok pagi kami akan kemari lagi…"pamit Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Aku juga hyung…"tambah Changmin.

"Ne…kalian tidak perlu kesini besok. Besok kan minggu, jadi lebih baik kalian bersenang-senang saja. Lagipula besok Joongie tidak kerja." Ucap Yunho.

"Disini kami juga bisa bersenang-senang kok hyung…" timpal Changmin. Jae yang ingin besok hanya ada ia dan Yunho pun memberikan death glarenya pada Changmin. Changmin yang menangkap gelagat Jae pun langsung meralat kata-katanya.

"Oh, iya. Besok aku ada janji dengan Kyu. Ya sudah berarti aku tidak jadi kesini hyung…"

"Kami juga hyung. kami besok mau ke rumah Junho hyung. Junsu sudah rindu dengan saudara kembarnya itu." Ucap Yoochun yang juga melihat death glare dari Jae.

"Ya sudah,, kalian hati-hati ya…Jangan ngebut."nasehat Yunho.

"Ne,,, Anyeong….." ucap Yoosumin bersama.

Setelah mengantar Yoosumin keluar, Jae kembali ke kamar rawat Yunho dan menghampiri Yunho.

"Kau senang?" tanya Jae pada Yunho.

"Ne, aku sangat bahagia mala ini." Ucap Yunho semangat.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau tidur. Besok aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat dan menunjukanmu sesuatu. Jadi kau sekarang harus istirahat…" ucap Jae lembut.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Rahasia… sudah tidur…kau harus banyak istirahat Yun.."

"Ya sudah. Kau sudah bisa main rahasia-rahasia an ya Joongie…"

Jae tidak menjawab melainkan ia hanya memberikan senyumnya. Ia membetulkan posisi selimut Yunho dan menyanyikan lagu untuk mengantar Yunho tidur. Semenjak ia tahu penyakit Yunho, ia selalu menyanyikan lagu sebelum Yunho tidur karena Yunho pernah berkata kalau ia takut tidur karena bisa saja saat ia tidur, ia tidak akan bangun lagi. Tapi setelah Jae menyanyikannya lagu, Yunho akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

Keesokannya

Yunho yang sudah bangun, ditutup matanya oleh Jae. Katanya ini adalah bagian dari kejutan yang akan Jae berikan untuknya. Yunho menurut saja, karena sepanjang pagi ini Jae tak pernah melepaskan senyumannya dan itu membuat Yunho senang. Saat hari menjelang senja, Jae mengajak Yunho keluar dengan keadaan matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Di depanmu ada tangga, hati-hati…"ucap Jae sambil menuntun Yunho yang tertutup matanya berjalan.

Yunho tetap memakai baju pasiennya sedangkan Jae menggunakan pakaian resminya. Rambutnya ia tata sedemikian rupa sehingga ia terlihat sangat tampan. Setelah sampai di tujuan, Jae mulai membuka penutup mata Yunho.

Betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat ia mendapati dirinya sedang ada di atap rumah sakit. Di depannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi yang dihias. Di atas meja terdapat sebotol anggur dan dua buah piring dengan makanan. Di meja juga terdapat lilin yang belum dinyalakan. Yunho yang terpana dengan pemandangan yang terjasi di hadapannya kaget saat Jae mendorongnya pelan, menuntunnya ke meja yang ada di dapannya.

"Joongie…"ucap Yunho pelan karena masih kaget.

"Kau jangan terlalu kaget Yun. masih ada banyak kejutan yang akan aku berikan."ucap Jae sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya mereka hanya saling memandang. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jae menyuruh Yunho untuk melihat ke arah kanannya. Dan disana, Yunho melihat matahari yang tengah mulai turun sehingga langit menjadi memerah indah. Jae menjentikkan jarinya, dan keluarlah beberapa orang yang membawa alat music memainkan music yang sangat indah. Jae kemudian berdiri dan menuju orang-orang yang sedang memainkan alat music itu. Ia menyanyikan lagu Korea yang berjudul Picture of You untuk Yunho. Yunho yang mendengar suara Jae yang menyanyi langsung membalikkan wajahnya, air matanya menets saat melihat Joongie nya menyanyi untuknya.

Setelah Jae selesai menyanyi, ia mendatangi Yunho yang masih meneteskan air matanya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Yunho sehingga sukses membuat Yunho bingung.

"Jung Yunho, terimakasih. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Rasa kesal, tangisan, dan senyuman. Terimakasih karena menjadikan senyumanku sebagai alasan kau bertahan. Terimakasih karena telah menyayangiku. Maaf kalau selama ini aku memperlakukanmu dengan dingin. Maaf karena aku telah menambah bebanmu. Maaf karena aku baru menyadarinya. Maaf karena aku baru menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho. Maukah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" ucap Jae panjang.

"Tapi Joongie…aku…sakit…." Ucap Yunho dengan air mata yang terus menetes.

"Aku mencintaimu Yun. aku ingin menemanimu melewati semuanya, aku mohon ijinkan aku." Pinta Jae. Matanya menatap Yunho lekat. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Yunho kalau ia bersungguh-sungguh.

"Joongie…"

************************TBC***********************

Awalnya mau selesai mpe chap 8 ja, tp pas tak lihat lah kok panjang banget…

Ya udah deh tak bagi 2 jd nambah 1 chap lagi…..

Sorry yang ini banyak Typos…hehe…

Bagi yang berkenan baca, RCL ya…

Gomawo….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Joongie…" Yunho menatap mata Jae lekat. Ia melihat kesungguhan di dalamnya. Joongie nya benar-benar mencintainya, ia melihat itu di mata Joongie. Tapi apa ini adil untuk Joongie nya? Ia tidak akan hidup lama lagi. Ia bisa merasakan kalau kian hari tubuhnya makin melemah.

"Joongie, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kalau aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, ini tidak akan adil untukmu. Kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik daripada aku. Kekasih yang bisa menemanimu hingga kalian tua nanti. Dan itu bukan aku, Joongie." Uca Yunho lembut.

"Kau lah yang terbaik, Yun. kau rela memberikan apapun untukku, bahkan nyawamu sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin menemukan yang lebih baik disbanding kau, Yun. dan masalah penyakitmu, kumohon sekali lagi izinkan aku untuk menemanimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yun. dan kau mencintaiku. Tidakkah itu cukup?" balas Jae.

Yunho terdiam, yang dikatakan Jae benar. Ia begitu mencintai Joongienya sampai-sampai ia rela memberikan apa saja untuk Joongienya bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Ia kembali menatap mata Jae lekat, ia melihat Jae benar-benar ingin menemaninya melewati sisa hidupnya yang pasti akan penuh dengan rasa sakit. Sejenak Yunho berpikir, dan akhirnya ia telah memutuskannya.

"Baiklah, aku menerimamu Joongie." Ucap Yunho pada Jae sambil tersenyum.

Jae yang mendengar ini tersenyum senang. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi ia rasa hanya dengan senyumannya cukup membuat Yunho tahu kalau sekarang ia sedang sangat bahagia. Ia langsung memeluk Yunho. Tak terasa setetes air mata meluncur bebas dari pipi putihnya. Air mata ini tak seperti air mata saat ia menerima berita perceraian orang tuanya atau saat mengetahui penyakit Yunho sebenarnya. Air matanya kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Kruyuuuuukkk…" tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi aneh dari perut Yunho.

"Ah mian…"ucap Yunho malu sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Jae.

"Hahaha….ternyata kekasihku sudah lapar. Ya sudah, ayo makan…" ajak Jae sambil tertawa.

Setelahnya Yunho dan Jae memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan tadi. Pemain music yang tadi mengiringi Jae menyanyi pun memainkan music romantic untuk dua pasangan kekasih baru ini. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah pasangan kekasih ini. Terkadanga Jae akan tertawa saat mendengar lelucon yang Yunho lontarkan, begitu pula Yunho.

"Ah…aku kenyang sekali Joongie…" ucap Yunho saat telah selesai memakan makan malamnya.

"Apa masakannya enak?" tanya Jae.

"Ne, ini enak sekali. Bahkan aku rasa ini lebih enak dari masakanku sendiri." Puji Yunho.

"Memang ada yang bilang masakanmu enak?" canda Jae.

"Jadi selama ini Joongie tidak menyukai masakanku?" tanya Yunho dengan raut sedih.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Yun. semua masakan buatanmu enak kok. Bahkan saat lidahku masih pahit karena demam, tapi bubur yang kau buatkan untukku waktu itu tetap terasa sangat enak. Yun, kau tahu aku yang memasak ini semua… Appamu yang mengajarkanku…"

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi ini enak sekali Joongie…" tanya Yunho.

"Maksudmu apa, Yun? kau mengejekku? Tega sekali kau!" ucap Jae berpura-pura marah.

"Bukan begitu Joongie. Selama ini kan kau tidak pernah memasak, bahkan masuk ke dapur pun tidak pernah. Kalau memang ini masakanmu, ini enak sekali. Aku rasa kau punya bakat alam untuk memasak. Kau bisa buka restoran Joongie." Saran Yunho.

"Kau ini aneh-aneh saja." Ucap Jae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku serius Joongie. Coba kau buka restoran, pasti akan banyak yang datang."

"Sudah ah. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar, disini dingin tidak baik untukmu. Ayo…" ajak Jae.

"Aku ingin disini dulu Joongie. Pemandangan disini indah sekali. Lihat saja lampu-lampu rumah dibawah seperti kerlap-kerlip bintang. Indah sekali Joongie." Tolak Yunho.

"Tapi disini anginnya besar Yun. kau bisa sakit."

"Aku memang sudah sakit Joongie. Ayolah, kita disini dulu ya…sebentar saja…" pinta Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya.

Jae hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat puppy eyes yang ditunjukkan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jae hanya bisa tertawa senang karena itu berarti Joongienya mau menemaninya.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di lantai atap rumah sakit dan bersandar di salah satu dinding yang ada di sana. Pemain-pemain music yang tadi sudah pergi, sehingga kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Yunho duduk dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan di bahu Jae. Tubuhnya kini dibalut dengan jas yang tadi Jae pakai mengingat ia hanya memakai baju pasien yang tipis. Jae memeluk Yunho erat supaya kekasihnya ini tidak kedinginan.

"Joongie…"panggil Yunho pelan.

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau suka strawberry?" tanya Yunho.

"Entahlah…aku hanya suka saja. Aku juga bingung padahal strawberry kan rasanya asam, tapi kenapa aku bisa suka ya?" jawab Jae juga bingung kenapa ia menyukai buah berwarna merah itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau suka bunga lili?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena warnanya putih, atau karena bentuknya? Aku juga tidak tahu…" jawab Jae lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

"Jadi kau sebenarnya mau menanyakan ini… Dasar… oke akan aku beritahu aku mencintaimu karena kau seorang Jung Yunho." Jawab Jae.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Yunho tidak puas.

"Aku mencintaimu karena kau Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho yang baik hati, Jung Yunho yang sangat memperhatikanku sampai melupakan dirinya sendiri. Jung Yunho yang selalu memaksaku untuk tidak telat makan. Jung Yunho yang selalu memaksaku untuk makan malam dan langsung tidur setelah aku selesai bekerja. Jung Yunho yang menyembunyikan penyakitnya pada appanya supaya appanya tidak khawatir. Jung Yunho yang masakannya selalu terasa sangat enak meski aku sedang sakit. Jung Yunho yang mau menjagaku semalaman saat aku sakit. Jung Yunho yang memelukku saat aku mendengar berita perceraian orang tuaku. Jung Yunho yang menjadikan senyumanku sebagai alasannya untuk tetap hidup di tengah rasa sakit yang ia rasakan karena penyakit kanker hatinya. Jung Yunho yang rela menyelamatkanku padahal ia baru saja pingsan dan akhirnya ia harus tertembak dan detak jantungnya sempat berhenti. Dan yang pasti aku mencintaimu karena kau Jung Yunho yang mencintaiku dengan hatimu." Jelas Jae panjang.

Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Joongienya bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak mengira kalau selama ini Joongienya selalu memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan untuk Jae. Dan Jae mencintainya karena itu semua.

"Gomawo…gomawo Joongie…" ucap Yunho sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih Yun. terimakasih karena telah menjadi Jung Yunho yang aku cintai…" ucap Jae sambil mencium kening Jae.

"Joongie…maukah kau menyanyi untukku lagi?" pinta Yunho.

"Kau ternyata sangat menyukai suaraku ya? Baiklah aku akan menyanyi untukmu…"

Jae mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu korea berjudul I'll be there. Suara merdu Jae mengalun dengan indahnya. Jae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho disela-sela lagunya. Ia beberapa kali mencium puncak kepala Yunho. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Yunho sebagai kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka lagunya?"

Tapi Yunho tidak menjawabnya. Jae kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yunho pelan, tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari Yunho. Jae mulai panik, ia takut Yunhonya akan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Yun, bangun…kau tidak apa-apa kan? Bangun Yun…"ucap Jae pelan dengan suara bergetar.

Tapi kelegaan menyelimuti Jae saat Yunho bergerak dalam pelukannya. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jae. Ternyata Yunho hanya tertidur.

"Babo…kau benar-benar paling tahu cara membuatku khawatir…"ucap Jae lega.

Ia kemudian pelan-pelan berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Yunho yang sudah tertidur lelap. Tubuh Yunho terasa ringan untuk Jae. penyakitnya yang makin parah membuatnya kehilangan banyak berat badannya. Jae menggendongnya ala bridal style, ia menggendong Yunho menuruni tangga menuju kamar rawatnya. Setelah sampai di kamar rawatnya, Jae segera membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Ia membetulkan posisi selimut Yunho dan memberikan ciuman selamat tidur di kening Yunho.

Beberapa hari selanjutnya Jae lewati dengan lebih banyak di rumah sakit. Kondisi Yunho semakin memburuk membuat Jae tak mau meninggalkan sisi Yunho sebentar saja. Yunho akan tiba-tiba merasakan sakit pada bagian perutnya, bahkan terkadang ia juga akan memuntahkan darah. Kalau keadaan sudah seperti itu, Junsu akan segera ke kamar rawat Yunho dan memindahkan Yunho ke ICU.

Seperti hari ini, pagi ini Yunho meminta Jae untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Yunho tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, tapi karena Yunho menggunakan puppy eyesnya membuat Junsu dan Jae yang tadi bersikeras melarangnya, akhirnya menyerah juga. Jae menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Yunho dan mendorongnya menuju taman.

"Joongie, apa kau akan sedih saat aku pergi nanti?" tanya Yunho saat mereka sudah berada di taman rumah sakit.

"Tentu aku akan sedih, Yun. aku mencintaimu. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan kembali tersenyum tak lama setelah itu. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku. Aku janji…"jawab Jae dengan senyumnya.

"Apa kau akan mencari kekasih lain?"

"Mungkin iya, tapi pasti tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu, Yun." jawab Jae sambil membetulkan selimut di paha Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Joongie, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu. Kau juga harus mencari kekasih baru yang akan menemanimu melewati hidupmu. Aku rasa Changmin cocok. Tapi kau harus berhadapan dengan Kyu dulu…" canda Yunho.

"Kau ini bicara apa…sudah ah, aku tidak mau membicarakan itu." Ucap Jae.

'kriing..kriing..' handphone Jae berbunyi tanda ada yang menelepon. Jae melihat ke layar handphonenya, raut wajahnya berubah seketika saat membaca nama Kim Gu Ra di layar handphonenya.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat Joongie?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak penting!"jawab Jae singkat.

Yunho tahu siapa yang bisa membuat Jae yang tadinya tersenyum menjadi tiba-tida kesal seperti ini.

"Angkat saja Joongie. Pasti ada hal penting yang akan appamu katakan." Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ya sudah aku angkat dulu. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Aku kesana sebentar…"

"Ne.."

Jae berjalan menjauh dari Yunho, ia tidak mau Yunho melihatnya bertengkar dengan appanya. Saat Jae sedang berbicara dengan appanya di telepon, tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan sakit yang sangat dibagian perutnya. Ia memegang bagian perutnya yang sakit.

"Arrgghh…"eluh Yunho pelan, takut Jae mendengarnya.

Ia berusaha menahan sakitnya dengan menekan perutnya lebih kuat dan menggenggam erat pegangan di kursi rodanya. Ia lupa membawa obatnya. Nafas Yunho mulai tidak beraturan saat sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"Arrgghh,,,sakit sekali…" saat Yunho mencoba menahan sakitnya tiba-tiba ia merasakan darah yang naik ke mulutnya. Ia terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Awalnya hanya sedikit tapi lama kelamaan darah yang keluar makin banyak saat Yunho muntah. Pandangan Yunho mulai buram, ia memandangi Joongienya yang tengah berbicara dengan appanya lewat telepon. Yunho mulai menutup matanya saat dirasakannya tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Joongie…."ucap Yunho pelan sebelum semuanya berubah gelap.

ICU

Kini tubuh Yunho tengah terbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di salah satu kamar ICU. Setelah menemukan Yunho tak sadarkan diri dengan darah di tangan dan mulutnya, Jae langsung menghubungi Junsu dan Yunho langsung dilarikan ke ICU.

Kini Yunho masih tak sadarkan diri, Jae duduk di samping tempat tidur Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Yunho. Junsu bilang kalau ia sudah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kondisi Yunho benar-benar sudah parah.

Dua hari sudah Yunho tidak sadarkan diri, Jae masih setia menungguinya. Tapi Jae juga hanya manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah. Kini Jae tengah tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidur Yunho. Hari sudah menjelang senja. Belaian di kepalanya membangunkan Jae dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Yunho yang sudah sadar.

"Yun, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Jae lembut. Suaranya parau karena menangis dan dia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja Joongie…"

"Kau membuatku takut Yun."

"Mianhe…Joongie, aku ingin kau membawaku ke sungai Han…"pinta Yunho. Wajahnya masih pucat, suaranya juga masih sangat lemah.

"Tapi kata Junsu kau tidak boleh kemana-mana, Yun. mana mungkin aku membawamu ke sungai Han. Lagipula ini sudah malam, disana pasti dingin." Tolak Jae.

"Kumohon Joongie. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana. Kalau Junsu tidak mengijinkan, ya jangan beritahu dia. Kumohon Joongie…bawa aku ke sungai Han." Pinta Yunho.

"Ne, aku akan membawamu ke sungai Han."ucap Jae akhirnya mengiyakan permintaan Yunho.

Jae kemudian mengambil kursi roda untuk Yunho, tapi Yunho menolaknya. Ia akan ketahuan kalau ia menggunakan kursi roda. Jae hanya menurut, dan membantu Yunho berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran rumah sakit, Jae membantu Yunho duduk di kursi depan mobilnya dan kemudian Jae duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Di perjalanan menuju sungai Han Jae terus menyanyi untuk Yunho karena Yunho memintanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di sungai Han. Jae membawa Yunho duduk di rumput yang ada di tepi sungai Han. Pemandangan sungai Han saat malam hari ternyata sangat indah, pantas saja Yunho sangat suka ada di tempat ini.

"Joongie…kau harum sekali…"ucap Yunho lemah.

"Kau ini… Yun, ternyata pemandangan disini iandah sekali ya.."

"Ne,,,dulu waktu aku masih kecil ibuku suka mengajakku kesini." Ucap Yunho tersenyum ketika mengingat masa kecilnya.

"Yun, kau tidak kedinginan kan?"tanya Jae sambil membetulkan jaket yang dipakai Yunho. Yunho yang kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Jae hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Joongie, kau harus janji kau akan bahagia setelah aku pergi,ne? kau tidak boleh menangis lagi… kau harus bahagia…" ucap Yunho lemah. Matanya mulai berat.

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku mungkin akan menangis, tapi itu tak akan lama. Karena setelah itu aku akan tersenyum lagi. Aku janji…"jawab Jae.

"Joongie, kau harus ingat..aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu..meskipun aku tidak bisa ada di sisimu tapi aku akan tetap menjagamu…aku akan memberikan orang lain yang akan mencintaimu seperti aku mencintaimu, dan kau harus mencintainya seperti kau mencintaiku, ne?" pinta Yunho.

"Kalau memang orang itu kau yang mengirimkannya, ne. aku akan mencintainya." Jawab Jae. air matanya menetes, ia merasakan ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya dengan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa tenang…" kini Yunho dan Jae hanya terdiam. Mereka memilih untuk menikmati panorama malam yang disajikan sungai Han.

"Joongie…"panggil Yunho memecah kesunyian.

"Ne? apa kau butuh sesuatu Yun?"

"Bisakah kau menciumku Joongie? Maaf kalau permintaanku aneh…"tanya Yunho.

Jae tersenyum, ia tidak menyangka Yunho akan meminta hal seperti ini. Tapi Jae menurutinya, Jae mengangkat kepala Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yunho. Bibir mereka pun akhirnya bersentuhan. Bibir pucat Yunho akhirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir merah Jae. ciuman mereka sangat lembut tidak ada nafsu sama sekali hanya ada cinta dalam ciuman itu. Tak berapa lama, sepasang kekasih ini menghentikan ciuman mereka. Jae langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho.

Mata Yunho sudah benar-benar berat, pandangannya juga sudah mulai buram. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang harus Jae dengar darinya.

"Joongie…Sa..rang..hae…yong..won..hi…" ucap Yunho lemah dengan nafas terakhirnya. Tangan Yunho yang tadinya ada di pinggang Jae terjatuh lemah.

Jae tahu Yunhonya sudah pergi untuk selamanya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. Di sisa waktu hidupnya, Yunho mau mengijinkannya menemaninya. Jae mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Nado…nado saranghae Yun. Yongwonhi…" bisik Jae di telinga Yunho meskipun ia tahu Yunho sudah tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Ia membawa tubuh Yunho untuk tidur dirumput di tepi sungai Han kemudian memeluknya. Ia kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu Jepang berjudul Wasurenaide untuk Yunho sambil tersenyum meskipun air matanya terus menetes.

2 tahun kemudian

Jae yang baru saja pulang dari makam Yunho, kini tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi sungai Han. Ia kemudian duduk di tempat yang dulu menjadi tempat ia berpisah dengan Yunho untuk selamanya. Ia tengah memandangi sungai Han sembari bersenandung lagu Wasurenaide ketika ada sebuah bola yang bergulir dan mengenai kakinya.

"Eh, bola siapa ini?" tanya Jae pelan.

"Ah, ahjusshi….itu bolaku jangan diambil!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang tengah berlari menuju tempatnya.

"Oh jadi ini bolamu ya? Tapi tadi bola ini sendiri yang mendatangiku. Itu berarti bola ini menyukaiku, jadi ini bolaku.."goda Jae.

"Ta-tapi…itu..bolaku…jangan ambil itu ahjusshi…aku…mo..hon.."ucap anak itu terisak takut kalau ia akan benar-benar kehilangan bolanya.

"Ahjusshi hanya bercanda…sudah jangan menangis, ne? ini bolanya. Lain kali hati-hati ya kalau main, nanti kalau bolanya sampai masuk ke sungai, kau akan benar-benar kehilangannya…" ucap Jae menasehati.

"Ne ahjusshi… Terimakasih…"ucap anak laki-laki itu senang.

"Minho…!" panggil seseorang pada anak laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama Minho.

"Ah mati aku. Yun hyung pasti akan marah. Sudah ya ahjusshi. Aku kesana dulu, hyungku sudah memanggilku." Ucap anak itu. Tapi belum sempat ia menuju kemana tempat hyungnya berada, laki-laki yang memanggil Minho tadi sudah menghampiri Minho dan Jae.

"Kau ini, kan hyung sudah bilang hati-hati. Nanti kalau bolanya masuk sungai bagaimana?"ucap laki-laki itu menasehati dongsaengnya.

"Mian hyung. aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku janji…"ucap Minho dengan wajah menyesal.

"Yun..ho? Jung…Yun…Ho..?"ucap Jae pelan. Sedari tadi ia menatap laki-laki itu. Mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Ne? kau memanggilku? Darimana kau tahu nama lengkapku?" tanya laki-laki itu.

******************THE END**************

Akhirnya selesai juga….mian banyak Typos….

Tapi kok makin ke belakang makin geje yak?

Mian, aku buat Yunpa meninggal, tp karena dari semua review minta yunpa ga meninggal, aku jadi bikin ending gini deh,…abis kalau bikin yunpa sembuh kayaknya ga mungkin seh…

Tapi kayak gini juga makin ga mungkin seh…hehehe…

Mian buat yang ga puas,,,cerita ini bakal aku buat sequel…jadi bagi yang masih pengen baca, tunggu ya…

Buat yang berkenan membaca RCL ya…

Gomawo….^^


End file.
